


Seven riders

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, Why Did I Write This?, alternate universe-Dragons & Dragonriders, and one is a shapeshifter, some of them are dragons some riders
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Als Bogue mit seinen Männern und Drachen in Rose Creek einfällt und den Bewohnern das Ultimatum stellt, entscheidet Emma Cullen sich, zu kämpfen. Gemeinsam mit Teddy macht sie sich auf, um Männer zu rekrutieren, die die Stadt beschützen.Vier Männer und drei Drachen folgen ihrem Ruf.Nehmt mir diese schlechte Zusammenfassung bitte nicht übel. IMPORTANT! Yes, writing that one in English. Some readers have told me that they would like to have this story in English due to not understanding German well or not liking it, heck, even my own mum told me to change the language! I respect my readers' wishes, so I am asking those who want to have SR turning to English and are willing to put up with non-perfect language and longer updates to tell me yes either in the comments or @wandererimsternenmeer on tumblr!





	1. Street Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Ein herzliches Hallo an alle Deutschsprachigen, die hier durch das Fandom galoppieren und in diese Geschichte schauen!  
> Wie gesagt, kein Plan, woher das hier kam, aber hier isset und ich hoffe, manchen von euch gefällt es und dass ihr mir Reviews schickt, das würde mich mega freuen!  
> Ich liebe dieses Fandom so sehr, dass ich die erste Idee poste, die mir so in den Sinn gekommen ist.  
> Achja, der Titel ist von einem Stück aus dem Soundtrack, eines der schönsten Musikstücke der ganzen Welt, hört euch das mal an!

Zwei Tage.   
Zwei Tage erst war es her, dass Bogue mit seinen Männern nach Rose Creek gekommen war. Es kam Emma Cullen vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihr Herz war so schnell hart geworden, seit Edward, mit dem sie noch so viele Jahre hätte haben können, auf offener Straße erschossen worden war. Seit der flammend rote Drache mit einem Atemzug die Kirche hatte in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Jeden Moment standen ihr diese Bilder des Leides und der Zerstörung vor Augen. Ließen sie nicht einschlafen. Trieben sie immer weiter vorwärts in die drei Tagesreisen entfernte nächstgelegene größere Stadt. Dort würden Teddy und sie gewiss Leute finden, die sich anheuern ließen, um ihnen zu helfen. Vorzugsweise Leute, die kampferfahrene Drachen kannten, denn Bogues Gefolgschaft bestand ganz gewiss nicht ausschließlich aus Menschen. Emma hatte manchmal, wenn sie mit offenen Augen in die Nacht starrte, während Teddy ruhig schlief, Mühe, den Gedanken, dass alles aussichtslos war, aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Egal, wie viele sie mit dem Geld, das sie gesammelt hatte, anwerben würde -  Bogue hatte mehr.   
Doch am nächsten Morgen stand sie immer auf, drückte den Rücken durch und ritt weiter.


	2. Der Spieler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatte das schon geschrieben, das kommt dann auch schon.

„Jetzt nennt man mich... Razorclaws!", zischelte der katzengroße schlammfarbene Drache und versuchte offenkundig, bösartig auszusehen, während er heftig mit den Flügelchen schlagen musste, um auf der Stelle zu bleiben. 

„Weil deine Krallen scharf sind?" Faraday machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, den Spott in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. 

„Ganz genau!"

„Siehst du, hab ja gleich gesagt, das ist 'n doofer Name. Er ist nur sauer, weil seine Mutter ihn Earl genannt hat", warf der Mann ein, der seine Pistole auf Faradays Rücken richtete, gefolgt von einem Schwall mäßig beeindruckender Drohungen vonseiten des kleinen Drachen, dass er Faraday für seinen schamlosen Beteug aufschlitzen würde, blablablakrakeel. Joshua Faradays Tag hatte sich zum Schlechten gewandt. Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Kopfgeldjäger im Saloon hatte er in Ermangelung von Mitspielern die Einsätze beim Kartenspiel einstreichen können. Chisolm hatte ihm sogar eine Flasche Alkohol überlassen. Und dann war er diesen beiden Idioten über den Weg gelaufen, die ihn jetzt aus dem Ort heraus bis vor eine Miene laufen ließen,  wo er stehen blieb. Er war bei ihrer letzten Begegnung sehr betrunken gewesen, trotzdem erinnerte er sich noch an die beiden. Dass sie immer noch gemeinsam herumzogen, stützte seine Vermutung, dass Dickie Earls... naja, konnte man bei einem so winzigen Drachen überhaupt von einem Reiter sprechen? Zudem ja hier der Drache in dem Duo ganz klar das Kommando hatte. 

„Wenn ihr mich erschießen oder aufschlitzen wollt, erschießt mich oder schlitzt mich auf. Wenn ihr mich ausrauben wollt, raubt mich aus, aber ich gehe nicht in diese Mine. Da sind Ratten drin." 

„Dann bringen wir es halt hier zu Ende!", krähte Earl - nein, Razorclaws. „Jetzt werde ich dir mit meinen superscharfen Klauen das Fleisch von den Knochen schälen, dein Blut trinken, dein-" 

„Genau, und bevor das passiert Gentlemen", Faraday zog einen Packen Spielkarten aus der Tasche und fächerte ihn auf, „erlaubt mir, euch etwas wahrhaft Magisches zu präsentieren." Er wandte sich an den kleinen Drachen, dessen Maul sich nun leicht öffnete und schloss, er hatte wohl etwas den Faden verloren. Nun jedoch wurde er wieder ärgerlich.

„Nein, gib uns jetzt unser Geld, Faraday! Sonst mach ich dich kalt! Versuch keine krummen Sachen." 

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Faraday so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Ich sitze in der Falle und ihr könnt mich töten, sobald ihr wollt. Da kann ich euch doch genauso gut mit meinem besten Zaubertrick unterhalten." 

„Mach schon, Earl. Du weißt doch, ich liebe Tricks", kam Dickie Faraday, ohne es zu wissen, zur Hilfe. 

„Zieh eine Karte, irgendeine", forderte der Ire den Drachen auf, der misstrauisch die kleinen Zähne fletschte. 

„Richte weiter deine Waffe auf ihn, Dickie!", kommandierte er, während er stückchenweise auf Faraday zuflatterte. 

„Hab ihn im Visier." Vorsichtig zog er mit den Zähnen eine Karte heraus und nahm sie in seine Klaue.

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt zeig sie deinem Kumpel. Lass sie mich nicht sehen, nur ihn." Ohne die Waffe von Faraday zu nehmen, lehnte Dickie sich so weit hinüber, dass er die Karte erkennen konnte. „Dann steck sie wieder hier in den Stapel." Ebenso wachsam wie gerade tat Earl, was Faraday gesagt hatte.  
„Ich kann also unmöglich wissen, welche Karte deine war", verkündete Fataday, während er das Deck mischte. „Und doch muss ich nur einmal gut durchmischen und -voilá-" Mit großer Geste deckte er die oberste Karte auf und hielt sie den beiden strahlend entgegen, „Deine Karte!" 

„Das ist nicht seine Karte!", rief Dickie. 

„Das ist nicht meine Karte!", rief Earl.

„Ist sie nicht?!", tat Faraday überrascht.

„Keine Spielchen mehr!", keifte Earl und Dickie spannte den Hahn seine Flinte. „Bringen wir es zuende!" 

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", unterbrach Faraday ihn kalt. „Deine Karte war der Herz König." Und scheinbar aus der Luft zauberte er besagte Karte und zeigte sie den beiden größten Dumpfbacken der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, während seine rechte Hand unauffällig hinten an seinen Hosenbund griff und eine kleine Pistole hervorzog. Während seine Gegenüber noch kicherten wie kleine Kinder, schoss Faraday Dickie eine Kugel zwischen die Augen. Noch bevor die Leiche umgefallen war, verpasste Faraday dem Drachen einen Schlag, der ihn das Gleichgewicht verlieren und zu Boden stürzen ließ. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht drückte Faraday ihn auf den staubigen Boden und zielte mit dem Revolver direkt auf das rote, weit aufgerissene Auge. Eine der Lektionen, die einem das Leben erteilte, wenn man die großen Städte im Osten verließ und weiter nach Westen ging, wo die Drachen, die unter den Menschen lebten, größer und gefährlicher waren: Die einzige zuverlässige Schwachstelle eines jeden Drachen waren die Augen. 

„Du -du hast Dickie getötet!", wimmerte Earl. 

"Soll ich dich auch umbringen?" Für einen Moment war Faraday neugierig, wie die Antwort lauten würde. Ob die Bindung der zwei so stark gewesen war, dass Earl mit dem Verlust nicht leben wollte. Doch dann schüttelte das erbärmliche kleine Ding den Kopf und flehte mit quitschiger Stimme um sein Leben. 

„Willst du noch einen Zaubertrick sehen?", fragte Faraday mit einem bösen Grinsen. Den kläglichen Protest ignorierte er. „Er heißt: das unglaubliche, fantastische... verschwindende Stück Flügel." Damit richtete er die Waffe auf die hauchzarte Membran, die die dünnen Flügelknochen umspannte und drückte ab. Er wurde mit einem durchdringenden Kreischen belohnt. Und Earl hörte auch nicht auf, zu schreien, während Faraday sich von dem toten Dickie seine Waffen zurückholte und wieder in ihre Holster gleiten ließ. Dann stellte er einen Fuß auf den Bauch des sich windenden kleinen Drachen und beugte sich nahe zu ihm herunter. 

„Unsere Wege... werden sich... nie wieder... kreuzen", sagte er bedrohlich leise und strafte die These Lügen, dass Drachen die gefährlichsten Raubtiere des Westens waren. Sorgsam schüttelte Faraday seine Pistolen, um sie vom Sand zu befreien. Dem Peacemaker schenkte er einen längeren Moment der Aufmerksamkeit. Dickie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er da in Händen hielt. Es war schwierig an sie heranzukommen, daher waren Waffen eines Drachenreiters bei gewöhnlichen Leuten selten zu finden. Doch der Peacemaker war die Mühe wert gewesen, die Durchschlagkraft des Revolvers groß genug, um Kugeln zumindest ein paar Zentimeter tief in kleineren Drachen zu versenken. Wie gesagt, normale Leute kamen nicht ohne Weiteres da ran. Mit einer geübten Bewegung ließ Faraday seine Waffen wieder in die Holster gleiten. Im Gehen blickte er noch auf dem sich wimmernd im Staub windenden Drachen herab. 

„Ich wollte deinen Gefährten gar nicht töten", sagte er mit einem Hauch Bedauern, während das rote Mal, dass sich um seinen rechten Arm ringelte, leicht brannte. „Er hätte die Finger von meinen Waffen lassen sollen."


	3. Der Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez, wie versprochen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich so über den ermutigen Kommentar gefreut, dass ich beschlossen habe, meine verrückten Ideen weiter zu spinnen, danke dafür! Hier kommt der erste Drache von den Sieben vor, bin sehr gespannt, was ihr sagt!!!

 

 

Sam Chisholm blickte nachdenklich auf die Ebene vor ihnen. Links erstreckten sich die ersten Ausläufer der Berge, geradeaus fiel das Land ab zu einer staubigen Prärie. Er wandte sich an Faraday und Teddy Q.         

„Einen Tagesritt von hier entfernt befindet sich die Stadt Vulcano Springs. Ihr sucht nach einem Südstaatler namens Robicheaux."  

„ _Goodnight_ Robicheaux? Der Engel des Todes?!", unterbrach Faraday ihn ungläubig. Sam betrachtete ihn kurz. Trotz seiner nicht gerade vertrauenserweckenden Ausstrahlung und seinen vorhin geäußerten Bedenken (-nicht zu vergessen, dass er scheinbar einen Dreck auf die ganze Sache gab-) wusste Sam, dass er einen Mann angeworben hatte, der etwas bis zum Ende durchziehen würde. Und er war mutig, auf eine Weise, die Sam an sich selbst erinnerte und an die Wesen, die er bewunderte und respektierte. Sie beide hatten Herzen wie ein Drache. Selbst dem Tod gegenüber würden sie trotzig die Zähne fletschen. Und das war es, was Sam suchte. Ebenso wusste er, dass er diese Eigenschaften unter den gewöhnlichen Leuten niemals finden würde. Spätestens, als er einen Blick auf das rote Mal erhascht hatte, das sich wie ein dünnes Band von Faradays Ellbogen bis zu seinem Handgelenk wand. Sam hatte genug Drachenmale gesehen, um sie von gewöhnlichen Narben zu unterscheiden und hier gab es keinen Zweifel: Joshua Faraday war für einen Drachen bestimmt. Irgendwo auf der Welt existierte in dem Herzen eines Drachen eine ihm verwandte Seele. Und wenn ein angehender Reiter seinen Drachen das erste Mal berührte, würde das rot des Males von wie eintätowierten Abbildern der Schuppen des Drachen überzogen werden. Die Bindung zwischen Reiter und Drachen war in Sams Augen das Wunderbarste, was es gab. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass, wo Faraday schon nicht bewusst nach seinem Drachen zu suchen schien, sein Drache ihn finden würde.     

„Eben der. Ihr trefft mich in drei Tagen in Junction City. Wenn ich nicht dort sein sollte, bin ich tot und du kannst mein Pferd behalten. Miss Emma, Sie begleiten mich bitte." Während Faraday mit Teddy geradeaus weiterritt, wandten Sam und Emma sich den Bergen zu. Nach einer Weile fragte die junge Frau, warum sie mitkommen sollte.        

„Ich will einen vierzig Fuß langen Drachen nicht schon sofort dadurch beleidigen, dass ich die Auftraggeberin nicht mitbringe."  

„Sie kennen einen Drachen, der uns helfen würde?" Es tat Sam leid, doch es wäre nicht gut, ihr ihre Hoffnungen zu lassen.      

„Leider nein. Weder bin ich ihm je zuvor begegnet, noch bin ich sicher, ob er mit uns kommt. Erinnern Sie sich, wie ich erwähnte, einen abtrünnigen Vaquero zu verfolgen? Damit war er gemeint."     

„Ist es dann nicht zu riskant?" Sie hatte keine Angst, dachte wohl praktisch. Wenn sie beide starben, wer würde sich noch für Rose Creek einsetzen?       

„Glücklicherweise weiß ich, wie man mit einem Drachen reden muss, damit er einen nicht sofort frisst. Am besten, Sie überlassen die Verhandlungen mir. Aber es ist wichtig, dass Sie anwesend sind."     

„Glauben Sie nicht, ich sei noch nie einem großen Drachen begegnet, Mr. Chisolm. Bei uns leben einige davon", entgegnete sie kühl. Sams Lächeln hatte etwas Grimmiges, als er erwiderte:      

„Lassen Sie mich raten: Diese Drachen kamen mit Ihnen ins Dorf und leben Seite an Seite mit den Menschen. Arbeiten in der Mine, auf den Feldern, helfen freundlich, wo sie können." Er wartete gar keine Antwort ab, wusste schon, dass er Recht hatte. „Es stimmt schon, viele der Drachen, die unter Menschen leben, passen sich an. Werden wie Menschen mit Flügeln und Schuppen. Doch das gilt nicht für alle, Miss Emma. Sie haben sich zwar unseren Gesetzen untergeordnet, doch sind in ihrem Inneren immer noch wild und stolz. Dass sie unter den Schafen leben, heißt nicht, dass sie aufgehört haben, Wölfe zu sein. Man muss sich ihren Respekt verdienen, wenn man mit ihnen verhandeln will. Zu so einem sind wir unterwegs. Oder wollen sie doch lieber ein Kätzchen anstelle eines Löwen?" Vielleicht war er unhöflich, doch es war lebenswichtig für sie, dass sie das begriff. Sie schien das zu verstehen, nickte, als würde sie sagen „Ich vertraue Ihnen, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun." und schwieg den Rest des Weges. Hing den Gedanken an ihren toten Mann nach. Sam hoffte, dass dieser jetzt so frische Schmerz eines Tages vergehen würde. Doch er kannte sich auch aus mit Verlusten, von denen man sich nie ganz erholte. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er damit, sich zu konzentrieren und aufmerksam die Umgebung zu betrachten.         

„Wir sind da", sagte er plötzlich und deutete auf eine Höhle, die einen Drachen der Größe, den sie suchten, aufnehmen konnte. Der Boden davor war aufgewühlt und beim Näherkommen erkannte Sam sogar Spuren, wie Schlangen sie beim Gleiten hinterließen, nur deutlich größer. Sie banden ihre unruhigen Pferde ein paar Yards entfernt an einen Baum, wo Sam bewusst seinen Waffengürtel ließ, und näherten sich langsam der Höhle. Sam gab Emma mit einer Geste zu verstehen, hinter ihm zu gehen. Das Tageslicht fiel weit genug hinein, um erkennen zu lassen, dass sie leer war. Hinter ihm gab Emma einen entsetzten Laut von sich, als sie die halb verweste Leiche entdeckte, die beim Eingang lag und die Sam nicht weiter beachtet hatte. Der Mann war von einer Kugel getötet worden, kein Drache hatte etwas damit zu tun gehabt. Sie würden wohl in der Umgebung suchen müssen oder warten, bis er zurückkam. Sam drehte sich zum Ausgang - gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie ein gefiederter Schwanz Emma die Beine unter dem Körper wegschlug und sie mit einem Schrei zu Boden stürzte. Noch bevor sie sich wieder aufsetzen konnte, war der Drache über ihr. Sams Hände schossen als Zeichen der Unterwerfung nach oben, wobei er jedoch nicht umhin konnte, das Tier vor sich zu bewundern. Zwar waren auf dem Steckbrief Maße, Gattung und Farbe angegeben, doch Sam war klar gewesen, dass das Bild, das sich in seinem Kopf geformt hatte, nicht annähernd der wahren Pracht eines jungen Drachen gerecht wurde. Es handelte sich um einen Mexikanischen Amphithere, ein vierzig Fuß langer Körper ohne Beine, der sich auf seinen Schwanz und seine mit Krallen versehenen Flügel stützte. Und sein Gefieder... Die meisten seiner Art schillerten bunt und hell wie Vögel des Dschungels. Seine Federn waren von einem dunklen Braun, getupft mit rot und schwarz. Im Sonnenlicht glänzten die silbrig schimmernden Federkiele. Sam lenkte jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Drachenmaul, das mit gebleckten Zähnen über Emma schwebte, während sie von einer Flügelklaue auf den Boden gedrückt wurde, mit gerade so viel Druck, dass sie noch Luft bekam.       

„Deine Waffe!", knurrte der Drache mit einem deutlichen mexikanischen Akzent. Seine tiefe Stimme hatte wie bei allen Drachen etwas Menschliches, doch unter der Oberfläche hörten sie beide das Knurren eines Raubtieres. Zitternd zog Emma ihren Colt aus dem Holster und legte ihn auf den Boden. Fast schon zu schnell für das menschliche Auge stieß der Drache ihn mit der Schnauze außer Reichweite, bevor er wieder seine langen, spitzen Zähne fletschte.        

„Er war schon tot", sagte der Drache mit einem blick seiner dunklen, bernsteingoldenen Augen zu dem Toten. „Falls ihr euch das gefragt habt."       

„Wenn es das Werk eines Drachen gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht in einem so guten Zustand. Hast du hier schon etwas Zeit verbracht?"           

„Er ist überraschend angenehme Gesellschaft. Schnarcht nicht und geht mir nicht auf die Nerven."     

„Bist du Vasquez?" Die Augen des Amphithere verengten sich alarmiert. In diesem Licht war es schwer zu beurteilen, aber Sam war sich fast sicher, dass Vasquez' Pupillen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzogen, wie bei jedem Drachen, der sich innerlich kampfbereit macht.        

„Warum willst du das wissen?" Jetzt hing ihr Leben davon ab, wie schnell der Drache entschied, jemanden zu töten.     

„Ich werde jetzt in meine Tasche greifen und einen Steckbrief", begann Sam, während seine Hand langsam an seine Weste wanderte. Bei Vasquez' drohendem Fauchen zuckte Sam innerlich zusammen, gab sich äußerlich jedoch ruhig. „Ich hole einen Steckbrief heraus." Bedächtig und mit spitzen Fingern faltete er das Stück Papier auf. Dabei wandte er den Blick keine Sekunde von den bernsteinfarbenen Augen ab. 'Ich habe keine Angst vor dir', dachte er mit aller Kraft. 'Ich respektiere dich und deine Kraft, ich weiß, dass du uns innerhalb von Sekunden zerfetzen könntest. Aber ich habe keine Angst. Vor keinem Drachen dieser Welt.' Wie die meisten Tiere konnten Drachen Angst riechen. Der Geruch konnte im besten Fall Verachtung für die Schwäche des Gegenübers hervorrufen. Im schlimmsten Fall wurde der Mensch als Beute gesehen und gefressen. Doch im Laufe der Zeit hatte Sam etwas gelernt: In dem gleichen Maße wie der Geruch von Angst Drachen aufstachelte, beruhigte sein Fehlen sie. Somit wiederholte er sein Mantra der absoluten Ruhe, bis Vasquez' Körper nur noch angespannt war, statt sich sprungbereit zu machen und das Fauchen zu einem Zähnefletschen abmilderte. Bis aus Feindseligkeit Wachsamkeit wurde. „Ich will nur sicher sein, dass ich hier mit dem richtigen Drachen rede", sagte er vollkommen ruhig und seine Hand zitterte nicht, als er Vasquez den Steckbrief entgegenhielt.         

„Dafür, dass ihr Hände habt, zeichnen manche von euch ganz erbärmlich", kommentierte der Dargestellte verächtlich. Diese Reaktion bestätigte die Regel unter Künstlern, einem Drachen das von ihm angefertigte Porträt nur dann zu zeigen, wenn man sicher war, dass es ihm gefallen würde.       

„Du hast den Rancher getötet, der dich angestellt hat." Sams Stimme war völlig frei von Vorwürfen, stellte nur die Tatsache dar, die ihn hierher geführt hatte.        

„Vielleicht hat er es ja verdient." Und hier war es wieder. Das Wesen, von dem er Emma zuvor erzählt hatte. Das mächtige Raubtier, das sich widerwillig an die Gesetze viel schwächerer Kreaturen hielt. Vasquez wusste, dass ihn eine Gruppe Menschen zur Strecke bringen konnte. Aber was hätte ein einzelner dagegen tun sollen, dass er tat, was er für richtig hielt?       

„Und du willst dir jetzt die Belohnung holen?"        

„Ich bin ein vereidigter Marshall."         

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bewaffnet?" Natürlich hatten die scharfen Drachenaugen das sofort bemerkt.

„Wer eine Waffe trägt, hat eine Tendenz, davon Gebrauch zu machen. Was nicht nötig sein wird, falls du das Geschäft annimmst, das ich dir vorschlage."         

„Hat dieses Geschäft etwas mit ihr zu tun?" Es war nicht erwiesen, ob an den Geschichten über Jungfrauen raubende Drachen etwas Wahres war. Nichtsdestotrotz spielten manche Drachen gerne mit dem Klischee. Angesichts der zu einem Grinsen gefletschten Zähne wehrte Emma sich wütend gegen die Klaue, die sie immer noch festhielt.       

„Wag es ja nicht, du gefiederte Schlange! Dein dreckiges Grinsen kannst du dir sparen!" Dafür hatte der Drache nur ein leises, raues Lachen übrig, ehe er sich wieder Sam zuwandte.       

„Wenn wir irgendwann fertig sind - was dann?"      

„Es werden immer noch sehr viele Leute hinter dir her sein."    

„Und das soll mich beruhigen?!"     

„Das sollte es. Denn ich werde keiner von ihnen sein." Ein paar Augenblicke lang starrte Vasquez ihn unbewegt an. Dann hob er die Klaue von Emmas Hals und entspannte sich.

 _„Yo te respeto_ ", sagte er leise. Sams Spanisch reichte aus, um die immense Bedeutung dieser wenigen Worte zu begreifen. Nun glätteten sich die Falten auf seiner Schnauze wieder und so furchterregend ein Drachenlächeln auf viele wirken mochte, Sam erkannte, dass es aufrichtig war. „Aber du bist loco, mein Freund."

 _„Si",_ gab Sam ihm Recht. Und damit hatte er ein weiteres Mitglied für ihr Himmelfahrtskommando gewonnen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaalso, ich vertraue Google-Übersetzer eigentlich nicht, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass 'Yo te respeto' wirklich ' Ich respektiere dich' heißt


	4. Der Scharfschütze und der Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kann immer noch kaum fassen, dass ich Gleichgesinnte gefunden habe! <3 Bei jedem Kommentar springe ich vor Freude an die Decke und auch über die vielen Aufrufe bin ich überrascht, ihr seid die Besten!

 

Volcano Springs wurde seinem Namen in mehrerlei Hinsicht gerecht. Zum einen waren da die Drachen, die (obwohl nur wenige von ihnen tatsächlich Feuer atmen konnten) immer damit assoziiert wurden. Von denen waren wirklich einige unterwegs, nicht von der richtig großen Sorte, aber die zehn-Fuß-Klasse war Faraday schon groß genug, um wachsam eine Hand auf den Griff seiner Waffe zu legen. Die schwüle Luft war erfüllt von einer leisen Geräuschkulisse von Zischen, Fauchen und Scharren. Faraday und Teddy Q wurden ihrerseits auch beäugt, begleitet von dem obligatorischen Ausspucken vonseiten der Menschen und einem Fletschen der Reißzähne der Drachen. Teddy klammerte sich an die Zügel seines Pferdes, das ebenso unruhig wirkte wie er selbst. Jack war ein viel zu selbstsicheres Pferd als dass er es sich zugestanden hätte, einzusehen, dass er perfekt in das Beuteschema eines jeden Drachen passen würde. Was er mit seinem Reiter gemein hatte.

 

„Ähm… und wie sollen wir den Südstaatler finden, Mister Faraday?“, fragte Teddy nervös. „Fangen wir im Saloon an und fragen dort?“

 

„Das wird vielleicht gar nicht mal nötig sein“, widersprach Faraday. Denn während Teddy ängstlich auf Drachenzähne und Colts gestarrt hatte, hatte Faraday die Menge entdeckt. Die Mittagshitze, die ihn sich tatsächlich wie im Inneren eines feuerspeienden Berges fühlen ließ, pflegte man für gewöhnlich in dem schattigen Saloon zu verbringen. Und doch waren da die Rücken einiger Männer, die an einer Seite eines Paddocks standen und etwas in seinem Inneren beobachteten. In der flimmernden Luft konnte Faraday zwar nichts Genaueres erkennen, doch er glaubte ein verdächtiges Blitzen wahrzunehmen. Wie von Drachenschuppen.

 

„Ich würde nämlich sagen“, fuhr er fort und zeigte darauf, „dass er wohl da ist, wo die gesamte Stadt versammelt ist. Ein Drachenkampf ist nämlich ein echter Publikumsmagnet.“ Sie banden ihre Pferde an und gesellten sich zu den Leuten am Zaun. Nun hatten sie auch einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen im Ring: Wie Faraday vermutet hatte, standen sich dort zwei Drachen gegenüber, vor Konzentration starr wie Statuen. Einer war blau geschuppt, irgendeine westliche Sorte mit vier Beinen und zwei ledrigen Flügeln. Einen wie den anderen hatte Faraday schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr gesehen. Er war asiatisch, vierbeinig, der geschlungene Schlangenkörper war mit silbernen Schuppen bedeckt. Was dem ganzen Drachen den Anschein verlieh, er sei aus purem Stahl. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, eine beunruhigende Vorstellung war.

Diese Disziplin des Kampfes war Faraday nicht unbekannt: Neben jedem Drachen stand auf dem Zaun eine kleine Blechbüchse. Das Ziel war es, die Büchse seines Gegners umzustoßen, bevor er die eigene umwarf. Derjenige mit den schnelleren Reflexen gewann. Menschen spielten dieses Spiel mit Colts, doch das mussten sie wohl in Ermangelung von-

 

Der Signalschuss ertönte.

 

Scheinbar genau gleichzeitig reagierten die beiden Drachen. Während der Blaue kurz Schwung holte und auf die Dose spuckte, schnellte der Asiate vorwärts wie ein Pfeil von der Bogensehne und stieß seine mit der Schnauze herunter. Für einen kurzen Moment sah man seinen Körper in seiner ganzen Länge und er hatte nun noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Messer. So schnell wie es gegangen war, stand der Asiate wieder an seinem Ende und die Dose, die der Blaue erwischt hatte, wurde von ätzender Säure zerfressen.

_In Ermangelung von Säuregeschossen und schneller-als-das-Auge-gucken-kann-Tempo_ , führte Faraday seinen vorherigen Gedanken zu Ende.

 

„Der Gewinner ist Billy Rocks!“, verkündete ein grüner Drache, der offensichtlich der Schiedsrichter war. Neben freudigen Ausrufen derjenigen, deren Favorit gewonnen hatte, wurden auch einige Schreie der Empörung deutlich. Unter ihnen war auch der Blaue.

 

„Komm schon!“, brüllte er den Schiedsrichter an und grub die kurzen Klauen in die staubige Erde. „Jeder hat gesehen, dass ich schneller war!“

 

„Hank, beruhig dich. Akzeptiere es einfach, wenn du geschlagen bist.“ Der silberne Drache -Billy Rocks, so hatte der Grüne ihn genannt- zeigte sich von dem Tumult völlig unbeeindruckt. Geschmeidig, als würde er sich durch Wasser anstelle von Luft bewegen, glitt er an eine Stelle des Zauns, auf der ein Mann in einem grauen Mantel saß und gerade an einer Zigarette zog. Kurz streckte der Mann die Hand aus und strich dem Drachen sanft über die Schnauze, als Hanks überschäumende Wut sich Bahn brach und er brüllte:

 

„Doppelt oder nichts!“ Langsam drehte Billy Rocks sich um und musterte Hank aus seinen dunklen Augen.

 

„Doppelt oder nichts“, wiederholte Hank, diesmal als drohendes Fauchen, das keinen Zweifel an der Bedeutung seiner Worte ließ. Rocks tauschte kurz einen Blick mit dem Mann neben ihm, der kaum merklich nickte. Im nächsten Moment standen die beiden Kontrahenten sich wieder gegenüber. Faraday hatte bis auf weiteres seinen Auftrag vergessen und beobachtete die beiden gespannt und fasziniert. Das hier war kein Wettstreit mehr, sondern zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod geworden. Und als der Spieler, der er war, schätzte er im Kopf die Chancen ab: Es mochte ja sein, dass Rocks schnell war, aber er würde unmöglich an einen Drachen herankommen, der gottverdammte _Säure_ spuckte. Zu diesem Schluss schien auch der Schiedsrichter gekommen zu sein.

 

„Wenn er dich im Gesicht trifft, verflüssigen deine Augen sich auf der Stelle.“ Rocks schien seine Gleichgültigkeit durch Schweigen kundzutun. Der Schiedsrichter seufzte leise, während Hank in grimmiger Freude grinste und mit den Pranken scharrte.

 

„Bereit, Hank?“

 

„O ja!“

 

„Bereit, Billy Rocks?“ Er nickte, ohne die Augen einen Moment von seinem feixenden Gegner zu nehmen. Neben den grünen Drachen trat ein Mann und richtete seine Pistole in die Luft.

 

Der Schuss hallte noch von den Häusern Volcano Springs wider, als Hank starb. Augen und Maul waren noch ungläubig aufgerissen, doch weder Säure noch ein Laut drangen hervor. Leblos sackte er zu Boden und da erst sah Faraday, was ihn getötet hatte: Aus drei parallelen Schnitten in seiner Kehle sprühte feuerrotes Drachenblut.

 

„Der hat ihm glatt die Kehle aufgeschlitzt“, murmelte Faraday mit unverhohlener Bewunderung.

 

„Aber… aber ich dachte, keine Drache könnte so tief durch Schuppen schneiden“, stammelt Teddy und blickte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen zu dem Grünen, der sich zu dem immer noch ausblutenden Kadaver herabbeugte, kurz schnupperte und den Kopf schüttelte.

 

„Die zweite Runde geht wieder an Billy Rocks.“ Diesmal folgten keine lauten Rufe. Das „Betrug“, wagte man in Gegenwart des Gewinners, der sich in einer schattigen Ecke des Paddocks zusammengerollt hatte, nicht allzu laut zu äußern. Direkt nach dem Urteil des Schiedsrichters sprang der Mann, zu dem Rocks gerade gegangen war, vom Zaun und nahm seinen Hut ab. Teils grinsend, teils murrend, warfen die Menschen Geld hinein. Doch direkt vor Faraday und Teddy knurrte ein Mann:

 

„Ich zahle nicht für einen gottverdammten Betrug.“ Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Zauns hielt abrupt inne. Langsam wandte er dem Aufmüpfigen sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht zu und starrte ihm in die Augen.

 

„Mister… Mister Robicheaux, ich – also, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie – also, dass er… ich hätte nie…“

 

„Ist schon gut, Junge“, sagte der Engel des Todes mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme. „Steck einfach das doppelte rein.“

 

„Ja, natürlich! Bitte nochmals um Verzeihung!“ Seelenruhig sammelte Goodnight Robicheaux weiter Geld ein. Faraday und Teddy folgten seinem Weg hinter der sich langsam auflösenden Menge entlang und konnten ihn so am Ende der Reihe abpassen.

 

„Mister Robicheaux?“, sprach Faraday ihn an.

 

„Ja. Wie kann ich helfen?“, fragte der Angesprochene zerstreut nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter.

 

„Sam Chisolm schickt uns.“ Nun dreht Robicheaux sich ganz zu ihnen um und Faraday sah, dass sie nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatten.

 

*******

 

Von einem Moment auf den anderen zuckten Bilder durch Billys Geist, die nicht aus seinen eigenen Erinnerungen stammten. Eine dunkle Seitengasse in einer gottverlassenen Stadt. Eine Gruppe Männer in dunkelblauen Mänteln, die auf ihn eintraten. Ein weiterer, der sie vertrieb, gerade, als er dachte, nun würde er sterben. Der ihm aufhalf. Ihm sagte, dass der Krieg vorbei sei. Der Krieg-

 

_Goody!_ , warnte Billy und unterdrückte die quälenden Erinnerungen seines Reiters, die ans Tageslicht zu kommen drohten. Nicht immer war es Goody möglich, sie so leicht abzuschütteln wie jetzt, selbst mit Billys Hilfe. Mit misstrauisch verengten Augen beobachtete Billy, wie sein Reiter mit den beiden Männern sprach und sie vereinbarten, in den Saloon zu gehen. Billy erhob sich, dehnte sich kurz wie eine Katze und gesellte sich dann zu der Gruppe.

 

_Ich werde also endlich Sam Chisolm persönlich begegnen_ , stellte auf dem Weg Goody gegenüber fest. Der mied seinen Blick.

 

_Lass uns erst mal hören, wobei Sam unsere Hilfe braucht. Das ist noch nicht entschieden, Billy._

_Wir wissen beide, dass das sehr wohl bereits entschieden ist._

*******

 

„Aaah…“ Faraday seufzte wohlig und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas vor sich. „Das ist mal ganz nach meinem Geschmack.“ Entspannt fläzte er sich in seinem Stuhl, beäugte jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel weiterhin den Drachen, der sich hinter Robicheaux niedergelassen hatte und auch ihn unverwandt mit seinen runden Pupillen anstarrte. Fasziniert verfolgte er die leichten Bewegungen der schnurrbartartigen Fühler, die hinter den geblähten Nüstern wuchsen. Jedoch kehrte sein Blick zwischendurch zu den langen Klauen zurück, die einen Drachenpanzer zerfetzt hatten wie ein Stück Stoff. Wirklich, ein verdammt gefährliches Vieh. Sein Begleiter schien gar nicht sonderlich gefährlich, doch Faraday hatte genug Geschichten über ihn gehört, um ihn nicht zu unterschätzen.

 

„Soso, und wofür braucht unser vereidigter Marshall wohl meine Hilfe?“, erkundigte sich Robicheaux. Faraday überließ es Teddy, die ganze Angelegenheit zu erläutern.

 

„Um das Geld geht es gar nicht so. Ich würde es mir doch nicht freiwillig entgehen lassen, mit Sam Chisholm in ein Abenteuer zu ziehen.“

 

„Ist es das hier, wovon ihr lebt?“

 

„Ja, man kommt gut zurecht, mit dem richtigen Drachen.“ Faraday beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel Billy Rocks dabei, wie er etwas zu demonstrativ auf einem Knochen herumkaute.

 

„Wisst ihr, dass ich ihn eigentlich mal verhaften sollte?“, erzählte Robicheaux. „Hat einige Leute ganz schön gegen sich aufgebracht, die wollten ihn aus dem Weg haben. Also habe ich Billy in einer Stadt irgendwo in der Einöde aufgespürt. Als ich da gerade in den äußeren Bereich für die Drachen im Saloon kam, war da eine Schlägerei im Gange. Soll heißen, nur unter Drachen, mit Menschen hätte es da nur ein Blutbad gegeben. So gut zwanzig Drachen. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Dieser Kerl hat sie alle völlig vermöbelt, zwanzig! Und da habe ich mir gedacht“ ein wenig geistesabwesend streckte er kurz die Hand aus und kraulte Rocks hinter einem ledrigen Ohr „Goodnight: Diesen Drachen verhaftest du nicht, mit diesem Drachen freundest du dich an.“

 

„Und manchmal“, fügte Rocks mit seiner leisen, bedächtigen Stimme hinzu, „stelle ich ihn als meinen Diener vor, um die Leute zu verwirren.“ Dieses Vieh war Faraday einfach nicht geheuer. Viele Drachen hielten sich zwar für pfiffig, doch auf dem einen oder anderen Schleichweg konnte man ihnen nahezu jedes Geheimnis entlocken. Weil sie einfach zu gerne redeten; meistens über sich selbst. Aber Rocks war nicht so. Das hier waren die ersten Worte von ihm gewesen, vermutlich würden es bis auf weiteres die letzten bleiben. Die Sorte Lebewesen, bei der man niemals wissen konnte, woran man war, bis sie womöglich eines Nachts im Schlaf über einen herfielen.

 

„Das Problem ist nur“, wandte Faraday ein, „von deinem Freund hier war nicht die Rede.“ Na gut, Rocks Klauen waren eine Sache, aber Faradays erste Sicht auf sein Hundegebiss war auch beeindruckend. Robicheaux wurde auf einen Schlag ernst und legte Billy ohne Hinsehen zu müssen, eine Hand zwischen die Augen und bewegte sie dort kurz. Nach ein paar Kreisen schoben sich die Drachenlefzen wieder über die Zähne.

 

„Wo immer ich hingehe“, Robicheaux schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch, „geht Billy auch.“ Über seinen ganzen Arm, noch über den Teil, den sie sehen konnten hinaus, breitete sich ein verschlungenes Muster aus. Bedeckt mit silbernen Schuppen.“ _Heilige Scheiße_ , dachte Faraday und widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Impuls, durch die Zähne zu pfeifen. Langsam hob er sein Glas und prostete dem Reiter und seinem Drachen zu.

 

„Nun gut. Nach Junction City sind es ein Tagesritt und ein halber. Wir haben zwei Tage. Ich würde sagen, wir vertrinken einen halben Tag.“ Kurz ruhten Robicheauxs Augen auf dem noch unvollständigen roten Drachenmal auf Faradays Arm, bevor sie wieder zu seinem Gesicht zurückkehrten und er grinsend ebenfalls sein Glas hob.

 

„Du gefällst mir, mein Freund.“


	5. Zwei Reiter für Rose Creek

Sam Chisolm tauchte die Hände in den kühlen Fluss und beobachtete, wie das Wasser darum herum floss. Dann beugte er sich vor und wusch sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt, Faraday und Teddy müssten jeden Moment eintreffen. Und würden den ungewöhnlichsten Freund mitbringen, den Sam, ein erfolgreicher Soldat des siegreichen Nordens, haben konnte. Sam erinnerte sich noch gut an den abgemagerten jungen Mann, der sich zitternd an der Hauswand zusammen gekauert hatte, nachdem Sam ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. „Warum hilfst du mir?“, hatte er gefragt. „Weil der Krieg vorbei ist“, hatte Sam geantwortet. Als er die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, war der graue Ärmel des anderen ein Stück zurück gerutscht und hatte ein rotes Muster auf seinem Arm enthüllt, zu ebenmäßig und kunstvoll als dass es eine Verletzung hätte sein können. Seitdem war Sam überzeugt, dass Goodnight Robicheaux und er sich nicht aus Zufall begegnet waren.

Vielleicht sollte er nicht so sicher davon ausgehen, dass der Südstaatler kommen würde. Doch er wusste instinktiv, dass Goodnight kommen würde. Ohne ihn hätten sie keine wirkliche Chance gegen Bogue. Und wenn Gott gerecht war, mussten sie zumindest eine Chance bekommen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so dagesessen hatte, als Vasquez mit einem leisen Schnattern das Kommen fremder Leute ankündigte. Er hatte gerade auf verblüffend vogelähnliche Art sein Gefieder gesäubert, hielt jedoch mit noch erhobenem Flügel mitten in der Bewegung inne, den Kopf aufmerksam nach Osten gewandt. Bedächtig richtete er sich auf, auf seine Flügel und den leicht aufgerollten Schwanz gestützt. Emma erhob sich von dem Baumstumpf, auf dem sie im Schatten gesessen hatte und sie stellten sich neben den Amphitheren. Sofort konnte Sam drei Reiter ausmachen. Er spürte, wie ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das selbe Lächeln spiegelte sich auch auf Goodnights Gesicht wider, als er Sams Namen ausrief.

 

„Na, lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken?“, rief Sam zurück.

 

„Naja, wie sagen wir doch immer so schön- “ Gutgelaunt schwang Goodnight sich aus dem Sattel seines Pferdes. „Was wir im Feuer verlieren…“

 

„… finden wir in der Asche wieder“, ergänzte Sam und schloss Goodnight kurz in eine Umarmung. Als sie sich wieder losließen, setzte gerade ein silberner – Sam zählte kurz die Zehen (vier)- Koreanischer Yong auf der Erde auf. Sam musste gar nicht das Alter schätzen. Selbst der Sattel, den der Drache trug, war kein nötiger Hinweis. Goodnights stolzes, glückliches Lächeln bei seinem Anblick sagten Sam genug.

 

„Ach ja – Sam, das ist Billy Rocks“, verkündete ein offenkundig betrunkener Faraday, der sich sehr unelegant von Sams Pferd fallen ließ. Der Schwung sorgte fast dafür, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, doch durch einen beherzten Griff an Jacks Sattelknauf konnte er seinen Halt wiedergewinnen. Er nahm einen Schluck aus einer Flasche, blickte hinter Sam und runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

 

„Wer is‘ der Papagei?“ Sam seufzte ergeben. Woher nur hatte er schon gewusst, dass Faraday sich nicht als sonderlich teamfähig erweisen würde? Er kam jedoch nicht umhin, bei dieser Gegenüberstellung zu bemerken, dass die beiden im gleichen Alter waren. Aber als ob das etwas Gutes war.

 

„Faraday, Vasquez ist ein Mexikanischer Amphithere“, erklärte er überdeutlich. Angriffslustig torkelte Faraday los und kam schwankend direkt vor gefletschten fingerlangen Drachenzähnen zum Stehen.

 

„Oh großartig, wir haben einen Mexikaner!“, höhnte er. Ein leises Knurren ertönte aus Vasquez‘ Kehle.

 

„Überwältigendes Englisch, muchacho.“ Die Bernsteinaugen verengten sich feindselig und Vasquez schob sich noch dichter vor Faradays Gesicht, doch der zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt. Der Ire ging sogar so weit, dass er die rechte Hand ausstreckte und damit kurz und spielerisch Vasquez‘ Kiefer tätschelte. Überraschenderweise überlebte die Hand dies zunächst.

 

„Hola, muchacho!“ Trotzdem wäre es jetzt wohl das Beste, schlichtend einzuschreiten. Sanft schob Sam ihn von dem knurrenden Drachen, auf den 500 Dollar Belohnung ausgesetzt waren, weil er einem Mann den Kopf abgerissen hatte, weg.

 

*******

 

Ein fürchterlicher Juckreiz weckte Faraday auf. Oder es waren die Kopfschmerzen von seinem letzten Alkoholexzess.

Doch an die war er ja inzwischen gewohnt, da war es wohl das Jucken.

Wirklich, ein ungeheuer intensives Jucken.

Verdammt, was _war_ das?! Er rieb sich über den rechten Arm, aber immer nur vom Ellbogen zum Handgelenk, die andere Richtung fühlte sich noch unangenehmer an. Nach einer Weile ließ das Jucken nach und ebbte zu einem erträglichen Kribbeln ab. Zufrieden grunzte er, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief wieder ein.

Er träumte von Hitze, feuchter, von zahllosen Geräuschen erfüllter Luft und einem leuchtend grünen Wald, der sich unter ihm ausbreitete, soweit sein Auge reichte.

 

*******

 

Am nächsten Morgen lösten sie ihr Lager auf. Nachdenklich betrachtete Sam Emma, versuchte abzuschätzen, wie sehr sie zu einem Umweg bereit war. Er selbst war ja auch nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken, doch drei Männer und zwei Drachen waren einfach nicht genug, so kampferprobt sie auch sein mochten. Er blickte um sich, auf Billy Rocks, auf dessen Sattel Goodnight gerade die Decken schnallte, auf denen er, an Billy gelehnt, geschlafen hatte. Vasquez, der gerade seine Kiefer zum weitesten Gähnen aufriss, das Sam je die Freude hatte, bewundern zu dürfen. Faraday, der seine Ärmel hochgeschoben hatte und gerade sein erstes Frühstück, bestehend aus Whisky, zu sich nahm. Sam wandte sich an die beiden Drachen.

 

„Billy, Vasquez, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr noch auf die Jagd geht, bevor wir weiterziehen. Wer weiß, wann das nächste Mal eine so gute Gelegenheit ist.“ Billy nickte und Vasquez fragte, ob Farmer in der Nähe Tiere weiden ließen. Sam verneinte.

 

„Was ihr findet, ist eure Beute.“ Vasquez grinste breit und schwang sich voller Vorfreude in die Luft. Billy, der vielleicht erst kürzlich gefressen hatte, folgte in gemessenerem Tempo. Emma Cullen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah den Drachen hinterher, während Teddy am Fluss die Feldflaschen auffüllte. Sam prüfte den Sattelriemen seines Pferdes -stutzte jedoch und drehte sich wieder zu Faraday um. Kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte auf dessen rechten Arm. Wo sich gestern nur eine schwache rote Linie abgezeichnet hatte, schimmerte etwas. Ebenholz, mit einem Hauch von Rot. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verständnislosigkeit blitzte ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf: Faraday, der angeheitert auf einem Drachenkopf herumpatschte.

 

 

 

Jetzt wünschte Faraday sich den Juckreiz zurück. Diese Kopfschmerzen waren mörderisch. Missmutig und in sich gekehrt packte er seine Sachen, wobei er dann und wann an seiner Flasche nippte. Kaum nahm er wahr, wie die beiden Drachen zur Jagd aufbrachen, auch die Menschen ignorierte er. Das alles konnte warten, bis er wirklich wach war. Was jedoch bald der Fall war: _Tief in seinem Bauch stieg wie aus dem Nichts ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln auf, er hatte das Gefühl, im freien Fall auf die Erde zu zu schießen, ein heftiger Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper, als er seinen Fall im letzten Augenblick abfing und seine Kiefer sich um den Hirsch schlossen. Der Aufwind trug ihn wieder weiter nach oben, während das süße Blut seinen Mund füllte. Die Vorfreude darauf, die Zähne in das frische, saftige, rohe Fleisch zu schlagen-_

 

_„Scheiße, was soll das?!“,_ stieß Faraday hervor, während er eine Hand auf den Mund presste, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der seinen Mund mit bitterer Galle füllte.

 

_Que-?_ Ein Wort aus einer Sprache, die Faraday völlig fremd war, doch er spürte die Verwirrung dahinter so deutlich als wäre es seine eigene. Aber auf gewisse Weise doch nicht seine eigene; bei näherer Betrachtung konnte er dieses andere Bewusstsein von seinem eigenen unterscheiden. Verschlungener, fremdartiger, wilder. Nicht menschlich und trotzdem mit ihm verbunden. Doch bevor Faraday noch weiter vordringen konnte, war es, als schlüge eine mentale Tür direkt vor seinem Gesicht zu. Plötzlich war dieses andere Bewusstsein fast völlig abgeschottet von ihm, kaum noch zu spüren. Nur gut so, dachte Faraday abgeklärt, wahrscheinlich frisst er dieses Ding gerade. Wer auch immer dieser „er“ war, den ihm sein Kater vorgaukelte. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und den Blick hob, standen Chisolm und Robicheaux direkt vor ihm. Und die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern gefielen ihm gar nicht.

 

„Was?!“, fuhr er sie gereizt an. Sie wechselten einen Blick, der ihm auch nicht gefiel.

 

„Faraday“, begann Chisolm langsam und vorsichtig, „ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

 

„Ging mir nie besser“, raunzte Faraday zurück.

 

„Ich denke trotzdem, dass du mal einen Blick auf deinen rechten Arm werfen solltest, Sohn“, sagte Robicheaux im Gleichen Tonfall wie Chisolm. Faraday seufzte entnervt.

 

„Also, wenn das so was wird wie Ich-Hab-Deine-Nase-Geklaut, dann-“ Mitten im Satz erstarb seine Stimme, als sein Blick auf seinen Arm fiel. Für einen Moment nahm er nur das Band aus kleinen Federn auf seiner Haut wahr, ohne die Bedeutung zu realisieren. Fasziniert drehte er seinen Arm nach links und rechts, betrachtete, wie die Federn sich je nach Lichteinfall von Schwarz nach Dunkelbraun verfärbten und rote Sprenkel aufblitzten. Sie fühlten sich weich an, als er vorsichtig darüberstrich. Eigentlich ganz schön.

Dann traf ihn die Bedeutung.

 

„O Gott“, flüsterte er. Weil plötzlich alles Sinn ergab. Das Jucken in der Nacht. Der Traum von einem Regenwald, der nie von ihm selbst hätte kommen können. Die Eindrücke einer Jagd, auf der er nicht war. Das fremde Bewusstsein in seinem eigenen. Und das alles, nachdem er im Suff einen wildfremden Drachen angepatscht hatte.

Faraday wusste nicht, welche anderen Flüche er hervorstieß, während er sich an einem Baumstamm zu Boden gleiten lassen ließ und dabei nur wie betäubt auf die Federn starren konnte, die dort sprossen, wo sein ganzes bisheriges Leben nur eine rote Linie gewesen war.

Sobald er alt genug gewesen war, um es zu verstehen, hatte Joshuas Mutter ihrem Sohn von der Bedeutung dieser Linie erzählt. Als Irin war sie aufgewachsen mit Geschichten von Kobolden, Kelphies, Naturgeistern… und Drachen. Hatte es kaum fassen können, als sie als kleines Mädchen nach Amerika gekommen war und all diese Drachen gesehen hatte, die es in ihrer Heimat schon lange nicht mehr gab. Und dann war ihr Sohn mit einem Drachenmal auf die Welt gekommen. Natürlich war sie begeistert und stolz gewesen, Empfindungen, die der junge Joshua nicht ganz geteilt hatte. Einem kleinen Kind gefiel das Konzept eines Wesens, das alle seine Gedanken teilte, nicht besonders. Und der Mann, der ein paar Jahre später das Haus seiner Mutter verlassen hatte, verließ es auch nicht in der Absicht, seinen Drachen zu finden. Auch, wenn seine Mutter sich das gerne sagte. All die Jahre hatte er kaum einen Gedanken an den Drachen verschwendet, der sein Seelengefährte war. Er hatte sich gesagt, wenn das Schicksal wollte, dass er ein Reiter wurde, sollte es ihm den Drachen dafür gefälligst selbst liefern. Dass es das eines Tages tatsächlich tun könnte, ja das war ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen.

Er fühlte sich, als stünde er vor einem Abgrund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte, er wusste nur, dass sein bisheriges Leben vorbei war. Vielleicht sollte erfreut sein, aus dem Häuschen darüber, dass er nun einer der legendären Drachenreiter war. (In einem Anflug von Humor dachte er an Dickie und Razorclaws und dass sein Drache wenigstens tatsächlich groß genug zu Reiten wäre.) Aber schon sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich gefragt, was zum Henker ausgerechnet an ihm so besonders sein sollte. Was hatte er, was man scheinbar brauchte, um der Gefährte eines Drachen zu werden. Er trank, rauchte, besuchte Freudenhäuser, verspielte sein Geld bei Kartenspielen, bei denen er regelmäßig betrog, knallte ohne Zögern und Reue Leute ab, respektierte Drachen nicht einmal besonders. Er war weder anders, noch besser als tausende anderer Mistkerle da draußen. Robicheaux, ja der war ja eine Legende, ein Kriegsheld -zumindest im Süden. Aber selbst der Hass aus dem Norden war mit Respekt gemischt.

Faraday selbst hingegen… war nichts Besonderes. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass er so dachte, nicht bei seiner offensichtlichen Selbstsicherheit und seiner großen Klappe. Es war nicht so, dass er unglücklich war, er war zufrieden mit sich selbst, hätte nichts an sich ändern wollen. Dennoch -warum er? Warum er unter tausenden?

Das Rauschen von großen Schwingen ließ ihn den Blick heben und veranlasste Chisolm und Robicheaux, sich umzudrehen. Vasquez war nur wenige Schritte entfernt gelandet und beobachtete Faraday aus seinen großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Von seinen vorherigen Drohgebärden Faraday gegenüber war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er tat nichts, sah ihn nur vollkommen ruhig an. Und langsam erfüllten Gedanken Faradays Kopf. _Er spürte einen geschmeidigen Körper, weiche, aber diamantharte Federn, die ihn bedeckten. Zwei gewaltige, starke Schwingen. Wusste, dass seine Zähne scharf waren und sein Körper kräftig. Dass kaum ein Lebewesen ihm je würde gefährlich werden können. Er war ein Drache. Stolz, mutig und stark. Von Geburt her gehörte ihm all das, bis ein Mensch ihn berührt hatte. Ein Mann, von dessen Existenz er nichts geahnt hatte, der ihn aber nicht fürchtete, nicht vor seinen gebleckten Zähnen zurückgewichen war._

_Der einzige Mensch, mit dem er all seinen Stolz, seinen Mut, seine Kraft, seine Loyalität zu teilen bereit war. Der Mensch, dessen zögerlich ausgestreckte Hand er sanft mit seinem Schnabel berührte._

 

Ungläubig fühlte Faraday die glatte, an manchen Stellen etwas schartige Oberfläche unter seinen Fingern. Zögerlich formte er in seinem Kopf etwas wie vorsichtige Dankbarkeit und schob es unbeholfen in Vasquez‘ Richtung. Er wurde mit einer ebenfalls etwas unbeholfenen Antwort und einem Schnurren belohnt, das durch den ganzen Drachenkörper vibrierte, während Vasquez seinen Kopf vorsichtig an seiner Hand rieb. Faraday konnte sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Und nein, es klang nicht hysterisch. Kein bisschen.

 

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass Drachen schnurren. Was kommt als nächstes, zwitschert Billy, Robicheaux?“ Neben dem leise grollenden Lachen seines Drachen hörte Faraday auch Chisolm und Robicheaux.

 

„Nö, Billy ist allgemein nicht ansatzweise so gesprächig wie unser Freund hier“, lachte Robicheaux. Billy, der lautlos dazu gestoßen war, ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken.

 

„Zwei Drachenreiter für Rose Creek. Unsere Chancen steigen“, sinnierte Sam. Emma nickte ernst und Teddy starrte auf Vasquez als würde er erwarten, dass Faradays Hand jeden Moment in seinem Maul verschwinden würde. Langsam zog Vasquez seinen Kopf zurück, blinzelte und schüttelte ihn kurz. Seine Anwesenheit in Faradays Geist wurde ein wenig schwächer, verschwand jedoch nicht ganz.

 

„Wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir heute noch Strecke machen wollen“, schlug Emma Cullen vor.

 

„Behaltet uns von oben im Auge und bleibt über uns“, fügte Sam an Vasquez und Billy gewandt hinzu. Die Menschen gingen zu ihren Pferden und die Drachen schwangen sich wieder in die Luft. Jack schnaubte, als Faraday sich näherte und drehte sich von ihm weg.

 

„Ach, komm schon“, redete Faraday ihm gut zu. Der Hengst blieb sturer als ein Maulesel. „Jack, du hast keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er wird dir deinen Platz nicht streitig machen, es braucht noch einiges, bis ich da drauf steige. Du bist mein einzig wahres Reittier, das weißt du doch. Und hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich nur hier bin, um dich wieder zurück zu bekommen?“ Nun ließ Jack sich breitschlagen, ihn wieder zu transportieren. Unter dem breiten Grinsen von Chisolm und Robicheaux stieg er möglichst würdevoll in den Sattel, dann ritten sie los.

Normalerweise sangt Faraday während eines Ritts oder unterhielt sich mit anderen (so denn vorhanden). Doch die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er mit den Bildern, die sein Drache unbewusst projizierte. Wie wohl jeder Mensch hatte sich auch Faraday schon die Frage gestellt, wie die Welt wohl von oben aussah. Vasquez lieferte ihm nur halb bewusst die Antwort: Faraday sah durch seine Augen Flüsse als glitzernde Bänder, Seen als Spiegel des Himmels, Wälder als Tupfen verschiedener Grüntöne und- Vorsichtig stupste Faraday Vasquez mit seinen Gedanken an. Sie waren beide nicht routiniert genug für einen wirklich artikulierten Austausch, daher konnte Vasquez nur mit einem Gefühl diffuser Verwirrung antworten. Faraday versuchte, seine Bitte deutlich genug zu machen, indem er ein Bild von dem schickte, was sein Interesse besonders geweckt hatte. Kurz spürte er Vasquez‘ Verwirrung wachsen, bevor sie begeisterter Freude wich. Nun richtete Vasquez seinen Blick wieder auf die Berge, die Faraday sehen wollte. Für ihn waren Berge bisher immer schmal und spitz gewesen, doch von Vasquez‘ Sicht aus waren sie viel breiter in ihrer Ausdehnung und sahen aus wie aufgefaltet. Und Vasquez begann zu erzählen. Immer noch nicht mit Worten, stattdessen mit Bildern von schneebedeckten Gipfeln, beißender Kälte. Seiner Abenteuerlust, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Kräfte testen zu wollen und über die Rocky Mountains zu fliegen. Seine Muskeln hatten gebrannt, als er mit den Winden gekämpft hatte und er hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen, nachdem er über die Gipfel geflogen war. Doch das Gefühl, das zurückblieb, erinnerte Faraday an sein erstes Duell, das er gewonnen hatte. Man fühlte sich wie das stärkste Wesen auf der Welt, weil man gekämpft, alles gegeben und gesiegt hatte.

Und das war genau das, was sie auch in dieser Sache tun würden, da war er sicher.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, in den Soulmate-AUs stößt Faraday Vasquez erstmal von sich, #Bindungsangst. aber das hier ist ja keine romantische Beziehung, daher hoffe ich, dass seine Reaktion nicht zu ooc ist...


	6. Der Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein frohes neues Jahr allerseits! Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut rübergerutscht!
> 
> @ Danke Cahaya, dass du dir immer so unglaublich viel Mühe mit deinen Reviews gibst: Ich schreib mal hier, sonst wird es in den Kommentaren noch zu unübersichtlich ;) Ich hatte ein großartiges Weihnachten, danke der Nachfrage, hoffe, bei dir wars auch schön!
> 
> Koreanischer Yong: frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Chinesischem Lung, nur schlanker und mit 4 Zehen
> 
> Drachenkampf: Offen gestanden war ich da auch nicht ganz zufrieden mit. Aber im Geiste der originalen Wettkampfsdisziplin soll es ja erst mal nur um Schnelligkeit gehen, die Männer im Film schießen in einer von Menschen bevölkerten Welt auch nur Dosen vom Zaun und haufenweise Leute sehen sich das an.  
> (Das haben Leute also in ihrer Freizeit gemacht, bevor es lustige Katzenvideos gab. Wanderer, überdenke dein Leben!)  
> Die Situation eskaliert ja gewissermaßen, wenn Billy zu dem tatsächlichen Duell gefordert wird. Zerfleischt wird niemand, weil das nicht Billys Stil ist, er ist ja der Messerwerfer, das erfordert Feinarbeit. Bei Zerfleischen sprich mal Vasquez an und zieh dir sein Grinsen rein :D Ja und da ist Billy und wirft eine Haarnadel. Und ich denke nur so: Klasse, du Held, wie willst da das Drachen-Äquivalent zu finden?! Ich hatte an schleuderbare Schwanzstacheln gedacht. Aber da hätte ich das Legolas‘-Köcher-wird-einfach-nie-leer-das-kann-ja-nicht-Phänomen am Hals gehabt, sonst wäre der Schwanz nach der ersten Blackstone-Salve kahl. Also nee. Ein künstlicher Ersatz aus Stahl kam nicht infrage, das hätte Billys Gleichgewicht gestört. Billy hat jetzt einfach normale Stacheln. Da bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass Billys Krallen die schärfsten überhaupt sind. Drachen verlassen sich im Kampf eher auf Zähne (Kiefer- und Halsmuskeln unterstützen beim Zerreißen) und Schwanz (hält den Gegner auf Distanz). Daher rechnet niemand damit, dass Billy sie alle mit seinen Krallen aufschlitzt. Wir sehen ja, wie genau das in der ersten Schlacht funktioniert…  
> Wie gesagt, ganz zufrieden war ich auch nicht, aber wenigstens stecken hinter der Endversion ein paar Gedanken. Oder auch mehr als nur ein paar. Warum ist bei mir post-Notenschluss=kein Leben mehr?!?
> 
> Vielen Dank außerdem für die Ermutigung, noch etwas von der Vorlage abzuweichen, hab mich da noch nicht recht getraut! Dieses Kapitel war es noch nötig, aber nach dem Zwischenstand werde ich etwas wagemutiger! Viel Spaß noch bis dann!
> 
> P.S.: Nein, der Säurespucker ist nicht bei Dr. Drake verzeichnet. Schön wäre es, da hätte ich einen Drachen gehabt, der eine Fähigkeit hat, die eine Dose von einem Zaun fegt und hätte mir meinen armen Kopf nicht zerbrechen müssen : )‘ Ich hatte auch erst überlegt, mich an diese Bücher zu halten, aber das funktionierte einfach nicht so gut

„Und das ist wirklich ein Stachel von Jack Hornes Schwanz?“

 

„O ja, Sir“, bestätigte einer der beiden abgerissenen Männer eifrig und hielt etwas hoch das aussah wie etwas, das von der Decke einer Tropfsteinhöhle hängt.

 

„Wir haben ihn unter einer Lawine begraben“, strahlte der andere stolz.

 

„Ihr habt… einen _Boulder_ … unter einer Lawine begraben?“ Goodnight sah alles andere als überzeugt aus.

 

„Es war eine echt heftige Lawine, wir haben sie ausgelöst, als er gerade gefressen hat. War nicht mehr viel zu sehen danach, wir haben ‘n paar Stunden gebraucht, um dieses Teil abzubrechen. Wir werden berühmt!“ Ein kurzes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

 

„Tja… War ‘s das dann jetzt?“, fragte Faraday von der Treppe der Holzhütte aus. Ein weiteres Schweigen folgte.

Sie befanden sich auf einem Umweg nach Rose Creek, einer Route, der Emma erst nach langem Zögern zugestimmt hatte. Doch sie hatte eingesehen, dass sie immer noch mehr Leute brauchte. Hier hatte die Truppe gehofft, auf Jack Horne zu treffen, der wohl mal eine ziemliche Nummer gewesen war, als auf die Indianer noch mehr Jagd gemacht wurde. Diese Tage sollte er sich laut Sam im Gebirge aufhalten und so hatten sie sich hierher begeben. Zu spät, wie es aussah. Nun waren sie hier, Faraday, Emma und Teddy auf der Veranda einer heruntergekommenen Hütte, Vasquez davor, Goodnight gegen Billys Flanke gelehnt, während Sam ein paar Meter vor den beiden Brüdern stand, die behaupteten, den Drachen, wegen dem sie gekommen waren, heute Morgen getötet zu haben.

Sam sah auch alles andere als glücklich aus, und das bestimmt nicht nur wegen der verlorenen Zeit. Er musste viel von Horne gehalten haben, wenn er der Meinung gewesen war, dass dieser Drache ein wertvolles Mitglied ihrer Unternehmung war.

 

„Also, wir kriegen bestimmt eine Belohnung von der Regierung, wenn wir einen wie Horne unschädlich machen. Wir-“ Der linke Bruder verstummte mitten im Satz, die schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die Berge gerichtet. Billy und Vasquez hoben angespannt die Köpfe, sie spürten den Boden erzittern, noch bevor sie den Drachen erspähten, der einen Hang heruntergaloppierte wie eine Inkarnation von Gottes Zorn als Kreuzung aus Stier, Bär und Echse. Während der eine Bruder panisch floh, hob der andere mit bebenden Händen seine Flinte und drückte ab. Kein übler Schuss, nur wenige Zentimeter und er hätte ins Auge getroffen und eine Kugel in das Hirn des heranstürmenden Monsters gejagt. Doch so prallte sie wirkungslos von der steinartigen Panzerhaut ab und er wurde glatt niedergetrampelt. Sein Bruder kam nur wenige Meter, ehe der Drache ihn erreichte. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung rammte er ihn mit einem seiner kolossalen Widderhörner. Das Splittern seines Genicks hörte man bis zu dem Haus, an dem die Gruppe sich aufhielt.

 

„Ich glaube, der Bär da hatte Flügel“, kommentierte Faraday trocken. Von Vasquez spürte er das mentale Äquivalent eines breiten Grinsens.

 

„Es braucht eben doch mehr, um einen Boulder zu töten“, murmelte Sam. Horne hatte sich nun umgewandt und stapfte auf den Bruder zu, den er umgerannt hatte. In Faradays Augen war es eigentlich nicht nötig, an diesem blutigen Fleischhaufen zu schnüffeln, um zu erkennen, dass der Drache da ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Über die Leiche hinweg blickte er aus rotglühenden Augen zu ihnen hinüber. Seine raue, unebene Panzerhaut war tatsächlich von einem Braun, das an Bärenfell erinnerte. Am Bauch war sie hell cremefarben und wurde zum Rücken hin immer dunkler, bis sie fast schwarz war. Dann und wann schimmerten ungleichmäßige bronzefarbene Flecken auf.

 

„Ich war im Recht, sie zu töten“, verkündete er mit einer für einen so massigen Drachen verblüffend hohen Stimme. „Sie haben versucht, mich zu verletzen und zu töten. Der Herr erlaubt mir, dafür Rache zu nehmen. Wollt ihr dagegen Widerspruch erheben?“ Herausfordernd starrte er sie der Reihe nach an. Faraday hob grinsend die Hände.

 

„Natürlich nicht, sehen wir lebensmüde aus?!“ Langsam trat Sam auf Horne zu. Sie waren zwar ungefähr auf Augenhöhe, doch vor dem breiten Drachen sah Sam auf einmal sehr schmal und winzig aus.

 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an mich, Jack?“ Der Drache schnaubte kurz.

 

„Natürlich tue ich das, vereidigter Marshall Sam Chisolm. Auch, wenn die Umstände unserer letzten Begegnung noch durchaus erfreulicher waren.“ Die anderen wechselten überraschte Blicke.

 

 _Weißt du etwas darüber, Goody?_ , fragte Billy seinen Reiter.

 

_Nein, aber das ist nicht überraschend. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie manche Teile von Sams Leben verlaufen sind._

 

Sie sahen Sams Gesicht nicht, doch seine Schultern spannten sich sichtlich an.

 

„Ich habe deinen Verlust bedauert, sobald ich davon hörte. Es ist erstaunlich, wie stark du bist.“

 

„Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass ein Monster aus mir wird. Denn das ist nicht geschehen, egal, was die Regierung über mich erzählt.“

 

 _WAS?!? GOTTVERDAMMTER MIST, können die nicht mal so reden, dass man sie VERSTEHEN kann!_ fand gerade ein historischer Moment statt, als Faraday seine erste klare Botschaft an Vasquez schickte, der darüber genau so überrascht war wie er selbst. Bis er kurz lachte. Selbstverständlich so, dass niemand es mitbekam.

 

„Du hast die Chance, wieder etwas Gutes zu leisten Jack. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu einem Dorf, das von Bartholomew Bogue bedroht wird.“ Bei der Erwähnung von Bogues Namen ertönte von Horne ein Geräusch als würde ein seeehr schwerer Felsbrocken einen Berghang hinunterpoltern. Er knurrte. Sobald er still war, fuhr Sam fort: „Es sind ehrbare, unschuldige Leute, die ein solches Elend nicht verdient haben. Weil sie sich nicht selbst wehren können, brauchen sie unsere Hilfe. Diese Frau und der junge Mann dort haben unsere Zusagen bereits. Und wenn sie ein weiteres Jahr überleben sollen, brauchen sie auch dich.“ Wenn Sam eins wusste, dann, wie man eine Ansprache hielt. Horne blickte an Sam vorbei zu den anderen.

 

„Hast du zwei Reiter dabei, Sam?“

 

„Ja. Der Yong und der, der da bei ihm sitzt. Und der Ire da auf der Treppe gehört zu dem Amphitheren. Sie sind bereit, zu helfen.“ Horne knurrte wieder und senkte den Kopf, sodass seine gedrehten Hörner auf Sam zeigten. Schnaubend stampfte er mit einer Tatze auf den Boden. Er bebte vor Wut.

 

„Wie kannst du nur, Sam Chisolm! Nach allem, was du erlebt hast, wie kannst du sie dazu bringen, alles zu riskieren! Im besten Fall werden sie alle vier sterben und du weißt das auch! Aber hast du es ihnen überhaupt gesagt? Hattest du überhaupt so viel Anstand?“

 

„Wovon redet er?“, flüsterte Faraday Robicheaux zu. Doch Drachen hörten sehr gut und bevor er eine Antwort bekam, sah Faraday sich Auge in Auge mit Horne. Ein paar Meter entfernt richtete Vasquez sich drohend auf, die Lefzen zu einem Fauchen hochgezogen. Horne jedoch machte keine Anstalten, Faraday anzugreifen, starrte ihn nur ein paar Sekunden an.

 

„Ich rede davon, was passiert, wenn man das Wesen verliert, das Teil der eigenen Seele war. Ein kostbarer, unersetzbarer Teil der eigenen Persönlichkeit. Fast niemand überlebt das. Die Reiter haben fast schon das gnädigere Schicksal: Wenn ein Reiter seinen Drachen verliert, setzt er sich die Pistole an den Kopf und seine Qualen sind beendet. Aber soll ich dir sagen, was passiert, wenn du deinen Drachen verlässt? Er wird ein Monster. Drachen sind Kämpfer, sie resignieren nicht und beenden ihr Leben, o nein. Ein wütender Drache ist wie der Zorn des Allmächtigen höchstselbst und ohne seinen Reiter ist er völlig ungebremst. Zuerst wird der Drache die aufspüren, die für seinen Schmerz verantwortlich sind. Er wird sie langsam zerfetzen, es genießen. Dann wird er Unschuldige angreifen, Vieh abschlachten, Höfe, Felder, ganze Dörfer verwüsten. Bis die Regierung einen Trupp Scharfschützen und Fallensteller losschickt um deinen Drachen für immer vom Himmel zu holen.

Diesem Schicksal habt ihr euch ausgeliefert. Deshalb meinte ich, es wäre am besten, wenn ihr alle sterbt, wenn ihr schon darauf besteht, so dumm sein zu wollen. Ich weiß, ihr steht zu eurem Wort. Deshalb kann ich nur beten, dass der Herr gnädig auf euch blicken wird.“ Unter Vasquez wachsam verengten Augen drehte er Faraday den Rücken zu und stapfte wieder zu Sam. Dort blieb er nur kurz stehen.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Sam. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr der Drache, der ich einmal war.“

 

„Du kannst nicht mehr ewig so weitermachen“, widersprach Sam so leise, dass die anderen ihn nicht hörten. „Die Regierung zahlt keine Prämien für tote Indianer und Donnervögel mehr. Sie zahlt für _dich_ , Jack, weil sie glaubt, dass du außer Kontrolle bist. Du könntest das Gegenteil beweisen und müsstest nichts mehr fürchten.“

 

„Ich bin ein Drache und der Herr steht mir bei. Es gibt nichts, was ich fürchten müsste. Leb wohl.“ Mit diesen Worten trabte Jack Horne weiter und verschwand im Unterholz.

 

*******

 

Im Lager herrschte an diesem Abend eine leicht bedrückte Stimmung. Sam, Emma und Teddy waren enttäuscht, dass sie umsonst den Umweg gemacht hatten. Die Reiter und ihre Drachen dachten über Hornes Worte nach. Goodnight lehnte an seinem Lieblingsplatz an Billys Schulter und kraulte ihn hinter einem Ohr. Jedem anderen, der es auch nur gewagt hätte, ihn zu berühren, hätte Billy die Hand glatt abgebissen, doch von seinem Reiter ließ er sich gerne streicheln.

 

 _Hast du schon einmal einen Drachen gesehen, der seinen Reiter verloren hat?,_ fragte Billy vorsichtig. Wortlos zeigte Goody ihm eine Erinnerung an eine dreizehn Meter lange Bestie, mit handlangen Zähnen, zwischen denen Schaum hervorquoll, wild brüllend und mit den Flügeln schlagend, zerfetzte Leichen zu ihren Füßen. Doch mit Augen, die vollkommen tot und leer waren. Goodnight Robicheaux hatte da das erste Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl gehabt, seinem Ziel etwas Gutes zu tun, als er den Abzug gedrückt und dem Drachen durch das Auge eine Kugel ins Gehirn geschossen hatte. Billy schnaubte. Sie hatten das Thema bisher meist vermieden. Sonst wären sie wohl oft mit der Art, wie sie Geld verdienten, in Konflikt gekommen. Billy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, eines Tages so sehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren, dass er sich in so ein Ungeheuer verwandeln würde. Andererseits… ein Leben ohne Goody war undenkbar. Die Vorstellung, zu fühlen, wie das Herz seines Reiters zu schlagen aufhörte, zu spüren, wie seine Seele sich von seiner löste und er wieder vollkommen allein war, nach zehn Jahren, die der andere immer in seinem Kopf gewesen war- die Vorstellung machte schon, dass Billy in die Stille seines Herzens brüllen wollte. Er stieß einen kaum hörbaren Klagelaut aus. Beruhigend strich Goody ihm übers Gesicht.

 

_Du würdest es vielleicht schaffen, du bist so stark. Du könntest vielleicht weitermachen._

 

 _Könntest du es?_ Goody lachte freudlos.

 

 _Ich würde keine Minute mehr leben können, wenn du nicht mehr wärst, Billy._ Kurz schwiegen sie noch. Dann kamen sie stillschweigend zu der Übereinkunft, dass sie nicht so denken sollten, als wäre der andere bereits tot und wandten sich dem Gespräch der anderen zu. Emma war noch immer gedankenverloren, Teddy wirkte verwirrt, doch Sam schien wieder deutlich besser gestimmt zu sein. Faraday zeigte gerade auf Billy und Goodnight und legte seinem Drachen dar, dass er nicht „knuddeln“ würde.

 

„Also, wenn du glaubst, dass wir-“

 

„Mmmm, du versteckst doch unter deiner rauen Schale ein Herz aus Plüsch, Guero…“

 

„Ich spiele schon immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand Poker und da soll ich mich jetzt an ein… zehn Meter langes Riesenvieh lehnen?!“

 

„Zwölf Meter, Idiota. Ich bin ein Prachtexemplar. Frag Chisolm“, verbesserte Vasquez ihn selbstzufrieden.

 

„Das- das tut hier nichts zur Sache! Kann ich meinen Punkt deutlich machen? Ich knuddle nicht.“ Vasquez grinste nur breit und mit sehr vielen Zähnen, bis Faraday sich grummelnd neben seinem rechten Flügel auf die Erde plumpsen ließ. Ein präzise geführter Schlag mit einem gefiederten Schwanz fegte Faraday den Hut vom Kopf, was ihn veranlasste, eine Flut von Schimpfwörtern über den Drachen zu vergießen und ihn gegen den Flügel zu boxen. beides wurde mit einem lauten Lachen quittiert. Die beiden gaben ein seltsames Duo ab; gefühlt stritten sie sich nur die ganze Zeit, doch dabei war niemals Feindseligkeit spürbar. Vielleicht ließen Faradays Temperament und Vasquez jahrelang antrainierte Vorsicht einfach nicht den gleichen Raum für Zärtlichkeit und Ruhe wie in der Bindung des älteren Paares. Goodnight blickte in die Runde.

 

„Wir sind schon ein wunderlicher Haufen: Eine kämpferische junge Frau, ihr treuer Begleiter, Sam: ein Blauer, ich: ein Grauer, Billy: mein mysteriöser Drache aus dem Osten, ein betrunkener Ire und sein frischgebackener texikanischer Drache.“

 

„Ich bin Mexikaner, Cabron. Es gibt keine Texikaner.“

 

„Ich nenne das, wie ich will. Mein Großvater und seine Truppe sind mal in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Ein Haufen dieser gefiederten Teufel ist über sie hergefallen, es sind nur die Knochen übriggeblieben.“ Vasquez verengte die Augen und grinste Goodnight an.

 

„Mein Großvater war einer dieser Teufel. He, vielleicht hat mein Opa deinen Opa gefressen.“ Unter dem Gelächter der Runde verzog Goodnight das Gesicht.

 

„Charmant, du passt ja doch sehr gut zu Faraday.“

"Hey, was meinst du damit?" Horne wurde an diesem Abend mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin die nächsten Tage außer Landes, sobald ich wieder da bin, kommt die versprochene Steckbriefliste. Alles Liebe und bis dahin!!!
> 
> Cahaya, du kannst dein Drachologiebuch aus dem Regal holen und mich damit schlagen, denn Boulder habe ich mir dreist auch ausgedacht. Idee aus Drachenzähmen Leicht Gemacht, wo der Gronckel der Boulder (=Felsbrocken)-Klasse angehört. Ich hatte da nur ein anderes anatomisches Bild vor Augen, ich such für die Steckis noch nach Links, um die Sache für euch Leser noch etwas zu erleichtern.


	7. Der Flug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vor dem Zwischenstand noch eben dieses Kapitel eingeschoben ;) Hach, insgesamt sechs Stunden im Flugzeug, da hat man viieeel Zeit zum Schreiben!
> 
> Also: Ich will nichts darüber hören, wie unrealistisch es ist, dass da in diesem Kapitel einfach ganz praktisch dieser ganze Kram da ist. Ihr werdet schon sehen, welcher. Er ist nun mal da. Punkt. Es kommt einfach alles gut zusammen.

Emerald war ein verschlafenes Städtchen, das sie als ihr Lager für diese Nacht erkoren hatten. Die Sonne war zwar noch nicht einmal ganz untergegangen, aber sie planten, ihre Reise durch das Gebiet der Komantschen fortzusetzen. Dafür sollten Pferde, Menschen und Drachen so gut ausgeruht wie nur irgend möglich sein.

 

„Ist mir nur recht!", grinste Faraday und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände, bereits dem Saloon zugewandt. Doch Sam hielt ihn zurück.

 

„Ihr geht rein und organisiert unseren Aufenthalt. Faraday, Vasquez, ihr kommt mit mir." Beide Angesprochene wirkten gleichermaßen verwirrt.

 

„De veras? Wofür?" Sam deutete auf ein noch erleuchtetes Geschäft am Ende der Stadt. Über der Eingangstür schaukelte ein sattelförmiges Holzschild im Abendwind. Vasquez fletschte die Zähne und Faraday stellte sich absichtlich dumm.

 

„Danke für die Fürsorge, Boss. Aber Jack besitzt bereits einen perfekt funktionstüchtigen Sattel. Kein Grund, sich um Ihr Pferd zu sorgen." Sam bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der denen Billy Rocks an Kälte in nichts nachstand.

 

„Ihr wisst beide ganz genau, worauf ich hier hinauswill. Nur weil euch der Gedanke noch nicht ganz behagt, heißt das nicht, dass Faraday früher oder später da oben hochmuss. Wenn ihr in Rose Creek als Team kämpfen wollt, besser früher als später. Es gibt nichts, was dagegenspräche. Deshalb gehen wir zum Sattelmacher, Ende der Diskussion." Er drehte sich um und marschierte auf den Laden zu.

 

„Was für eine Diskussion denn, bitte schön?!", rief Faraday ihm hinterher. Er und Vasquez blickten sich kurz an, verzogen das Gesicht, aber setzten sich schlussendlich doch noch in Bewegung. Sam hatte bereits dem Besitzer ihr Kommen angekündigt, sodass dieser sie bereits auf der Türschwelle erwartete. Er rief ihnen zu:

 

„Hinter dem Haus ist eine freie Fläche, ich möchte Sie bitten, sich dorthin zu begeben, ich stoße sofort dazu."

 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass in einer so winzigen Stadt jemand Sättel für Drachen macht", kommentierte Vasquez, während sie der Aufforderung nachkamen. Faraday beobachtete interessiert, wie der beinlose Drache sich auf dem Boden fortbewegte. Auf die Flügel gestützt, zog er sich etwas vorwärts, während sich der hintere Teil seines Körpers schlängelnd vorschob. Eigentlich war es doch unmöglich, dass das so geschmeidig und mühelos aussah, wie es das dennoch tat.

 

„Vielleicht ist die kleine Stadt der springende Punkt", wandte Faraday ein. „Weißt du, dann kann man sich diskret mit seinem Papagei dorthin begeben und sich einen Sattel machen lassen, damit man nicht runterfällt." Vasquez knurrte, wie immer, wenn er tat, als wäre er genervt von seinem Reiter.

 

„Nenn mich noch einmal einen Papagei, Guero, und das einzige, was ich tun werde, wenn du tatsächlich runterfällst, ist, dich auszulachen." Um besonders wortreiche Streitereien mental auszutragen, fehlte ihnen noch immer die Übung. Der Sattelmacher trat hinzu. Er war überraschend alt, mochte wohl in seinen Sechzigern sein. Sein schütteres graues Haar war zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Hinter dem Zwickel, der fest auf einer Hakennase klemmte, blitzten helle blaue Augen.

 

„Darf ich vorstellen: Edward Arden, der beste Sattelmacher", verkündete Sam mit einem Grinsen, das auf noch einen alten Bekannten schließen ließ. Arden senkte bescheiden den Blick.

 

„Solange meine Anfertigungen ihren Zweck erfüllen, will ich zufrieden sein." Er bewegte sich auf Vasquez zu und umrundete ihn.

 

„Was für eine ungewöhnliche Färbung. Die meisten Amphitheren sind in allen möglichen Grüntönen gefärbt, eine derartige Federzeichnung ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Äußerst interessant... Mister Vasquez, Sie können mir nicht zufällig sagen, ob sich diese Farbe aus dem klassischen Hellgrün entwickelt hat?" Vasquez war es offenkundig nicht gewohnt, dass sich so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Er rutschte kurz unbehaglich hin und her.

 

„Ich glaube, ich bin schon so geschlüpft. Ich erinnere mich nicht, eine andere Farbe gehabt zu haben." Arden nickte nachdenklich und trat noch näher.

 

„Dürfte ich kurz Ihre Federn befühlen und Maß nehmen?" Nach einem Blick zu Sam nickte Vasquez. Der Sattelmacher strich prüfend über die Federn an Vasquez' Schulter, klopfte kurz darauf, hob eine Feder leicht mit dem Daumen an.

 

„Welche Farbe auch immer, die Federn sind stabil und gesund. Über Beschädigungen müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen", murmelte er, während er ein gelbes Maßband hervorzog. Damit maß er den Umfang von Vasquez' Flügelansätzen und seinem Körper davor und dahinter, schlussendlich eine Strecke oben auf seinem Rücken (wobei Vasquez sich flach auf den Bauch legen musste).

 

„Mister Faraday, Sie haben da wirklich einen prächtigen Drachen. Meinen Glückwunsch. Sam sagte, dass ihr morgen weiterreist, daher kann ich keinen Sattel anfertigen. Und da Amphithere in dieser Gegend selten sind, habe ich nicht viel Auswahl. Genau genommen, nur ein Exemplar. Doch wenn wir Glück haben, passt das. Einen Moment, bitte." Sobald Arden ihnen den Rücken kehrte, grinste Vasquez Faraday triumphierend an.

 

„Ha! Hast du gehört, wie er mich genannt hat?"

 

„Wenn er eine Ahnung hätte, was für eitler Pfau du bist, hätte er mir vielmehr sein Beileid ausgesprochen", schoss Faraday zurück. Ihn beschäftigte etwas Anderes.

 

„Muss ich bei dieser weiteren Investition noch ein Dorf retten, bis ich aus Ihrer Schuld bin?" Sam blickte gedankenverloren auf das Haus.

 

„Er ist überzeugt, mir einen Gefallen schuldig zu sein. Bis vor kurzem habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, weil mir nie eingefallen ist, wozu ich das brauchen könnte. Das kommt uns jetzt zugute. Außerdem nehmen wir, wenn überhaupt, nur einen Ladenhüter mit. Er wird keinen finanziellen Schaden davontragen."

 

„Wird er nicht versuchen, auf... anderen Wegen an Geld zu kommen?" Verblüfft angesichts der Anspannung in Vasquez' Stimme und Geist drehte Faraday sich zu ihm um. Der Drache hatte seine Gedanken abgeschirmt, sodass der Grund für sein Misstrauen für seinen Reiter nicht erkennbar war.

 

_Was ist?,_ fragte Faraday besorgt. Doch Vasquez hatte seine verengten Augen auf Chisolm gerichtet, der den Blick nicht minder fest erwiderte.

 

„Ich vertraue ihm vollkommen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich weniger vorsichtig bin als du." In dem Moment, in dem Arden mit einem großen Ledergebilde in den Armen den Laden verließ, senkte Vasquez den Blick und nickte. Unwillkürlich legte Faraday seine Hand auf den Hals seines Drachen. Die plötzliche Kälte und Dunkelheit in seinen Gedanken verunsicherte ihn. Arden lenkte sie alle ab.

 

„Wenn Sie sich bitte noch einmal hinlegen- Mister Faraday, Sie helfen mir und können sich ansehen, wie man einen Sattel befestigt." Er drückte dem verdutzten Faraday das noch etwas unförmige Gebilde in die Arme. Der gab sich alle Mühe, mit Ardens helfenden Händen die Anweisungen zu befolgen. „Der erste Teil ist wie bei einem Pferd: Man legt den Sattel hier auf. Nein, noch ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne, dieser Teil muss vor den Flügeln hängen, sehen Sie?" In diesem Stil ging es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit weiter. Um jeden Flügelansatz wurde ein Gurt geführt, der den Sattel an Ort und Stelle hielt. Die Herausforderung hierbei war, dass Vasquez' Bewegungsfreiheit nicht eingeschränkt werden durfte. Nach diesem Aufwand war Faraday erleichtert, als der letzte Arbeitsschritt sich nur als das Schnallen eines dritten Gurtes um den Bauch erwies. Da wusste er wenigstens, was er tat.

 

„Sie können froh sein, dass das hier ein sehr leichtes Exemplar ist. Und bei einer anderen Drachenrasse kämen auch noch Brustgurte hinzu", erklärte Arden ihm an einer Stelle. Nach Beendigung der Arbeit bat Arden Vasquez, sich etwas zu bewegen und zu testen, ob der Sattel fest genug saß.

 

„Si, fühlt sich aber seltsam an."

 

„Ja, alle Drachen müssen sich erstmal daran gewöhnen", pflichtete Arden ihm verständnisvoll bei. „Aber soweit ich es beurteilen kann, sitzt alles gut. Das einzige Problem wäre, dass der Sattel nicht mehr passen würde, wenn Sie noch wachsen. Aber ich denke, dass das in Ihrem Alter nicht mehr zu befürchten ist." Dann wandte er sich an sie alle. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Sattel gleich einweihen?"

 

„Was?! Also... jetzt gleich? So richtig fliegen? Ich meine-" Faraday verstummte unbehaglich. Plötzlich lachte Sam lauthals und schlug Arden auf die Schulter.

 

„Edward, du bist mein Held! Ich hätte nie erwartet, Joshua Faraday einmal sprachlos zu erleben. Hiervon kann ich noch Monate zehren!" Arden lächelte fein und in Vasquez' leichtes Unbehagen mischte sich eine Spur Heiterkeit.

 

„Warum denn nicht? Oder hast du etwa Angst, Combarde?!", höhnte Vasquez und grinste.

 

„Ich habe keine Angst!", schoss Faraday wütend zurück. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass du selbst besonders scharf drauf wärst." Sam biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste, dass dieser Schritt für Vasquez alles andere als einfach war. Drachen waren stolze Wesen, die es niemals zulassen würden, als Lasttiere zu dienen. Ein Drache würde es niemals jemandem außer seinem Reiter gestatten, ihn zu reiten. Bevor der Bund zwischen Drache und Reiter stark genug war, sah ein Drache es als Erniedrigung an, jemanden zu tragen. Doch dieser erste Flug war es, was sie überhaupt zu Reiter und Drachen machen würde. Somit war diese ganze Angelegenheit für beide beteiligten Parteien ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Aber bald würde ihnen klarwerden, was daraus entstehen würde.

 

„Aber ich bin wenigstens bereit, es hinter mich zu bringen anstatt nur zu jammern."

 

„Na, wenn das so ist..." Chisolm legte Faraday einen Arm um die Schultern und begann, ihn vorwärts zu bugsieren. „Ich erinnere mich da an einen ganz malerischen kleinen Canyon hier gleich um die Ecke, wo schon viele erste Flüge stattgefunden haben."

 

*******

 

„Das hält nie im Leben!"

 

„Mister Faraday, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass nicht der geringste Grund zur Beunruhigung besteht."

 

„Ich werde gleich auf einem riesigen Vieh in eine Schlucht stürzen und zwei Gurte an jedem Bein sind das einzige, was mich im Sattel hält?! Von hier aus ist das ganz schön beunruhigend!" Faraday blickte auf die beiden breiten, gepolsterten Gurte -einen am Oberschenkel, einen unter der Wade-, die sein linkes Bein am Sattel festhielten. Vasquez unter ihm schien sich langsam an das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken zu gewöhnen; zumindest bewegte er sich nicht mehr unruhig hin und her. Es war ein ziemliches Prozedere gewesen, Faraday in den Sattel zu bekommen: Nachdem er sich mühsam am Sattelknauf hochgezogen hatte, musste er beide Füße in die Steigbügel bekommen. Und die mussten auch da drinbleiben, während Faraday sich auf Ardens Anweisung hin selbst angurtete. Jetzt saß er da und Arden musste seine ganze Überredungskunst aufbringen, damit er da auch blieb.

 

„Sie können sich auch noch am Sattelknauf festhalten."

 

„O, das ändert ja alles! Das-" Vasquez fauchte entnervt.

 

„Tonto, traust du dich jetzt oder nicht?" Das brachte Faradays lautstarke Proteste zum Erliegen. Denn wenn es etwas gab, was Joshua Faraday nicht sein wollte, dann war es ein Feigling.

 

„Bereit, wenn du es bist", murmelte er.

 

„Gracias, endlich." Schwankend klammerte Faraday sich an den Sattelknauf, während Vasquez sich auf den Abhang zuschob.

 

_Also, das fühlt sich schon mal nicht so glatt an wie es aussieht._

_Halt die Klappe, sonst bewege ich mich noch schneller und du wirst seekrank._ Faraday schnaubte. Es war schwierig, seine Würde zu bewahren, wenn man um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte wie ein Vierjähriger, der das erste Mal auf einem Pony saß.

_Ich habe nie gehört, dass andere Drachen so vorlaut sind. Heißt_ Reiter _nicht eigentlich, dass ich der Chef bin?_

_Bei deinem Pferd und in deinen Träumen vielleicht, Guero._ Inzwischen hatte Vasquez angehalten. Faraday beugte sich leicht vor und spähte über Vasquez' Schulter hinweg nach unten. Unter ihnen ging es gute dreißig Meter bis zu einem steinigen, von hohen, spitzen Felsen übersäten Boden in die Tiefe. Die Felsspalte endete an ein paar hundert Metern mit einem Abhang wie dem, an dem sie gerade standen. Faraday atmete tief durch und war erleichtert, dass er nicht zu allem Überfluss auch noch Höhenangst hatte.

 

„Ist ja alles halb so wild", verkündete er großspurig. Vasquez drehte den Kopf, sodass er aus einem bernsteinfarbenem Auge zu ihm zurückblicken und ihn verschmitzt angrinsen konnte.

 

„Jetzt ist der Punkt, an dem es wild wird, Amigo!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er ein durchdringendes Brüllen aus, spreizte in einer Bewegung die Schwingen, stieß sich mit seinem Schwanz ab- und tauchte senkrecht in die Tiefe.

Dieser freie Fall kam nichts gleich, was Faraday je erlebt hatte. Die ersten paar Sekunden brüllte er sich die Seele aus dem Leib, stand Todesängste aus und war sogar kurz davor, Gott zu versprechen, das Glücksspiel aufzugeben, wenn er nur Lebend hier raus käme. Doch dann wandelte sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu Aufregung, der Wind fuhr durch seine Haare, er fühlte sich lebendig wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und so wandelte sich sein Schrei in ausgelassenes Jubeln. Instinktiv beugte er sich vor, tief über Vasquez' Hals, um möglichst wenig Widerstand zu bieten. Gemeinsam schossen sie auf den Boden zu, jeder Muskel angespannt, bis Vasquez in letzter Sekunde die Flügel ausbreitete und den Fall abfing.

 

_Leg dich mit in die Kurven!_ Faraday umfasste den Sattelknauf fest, als sie sich den ersten Felsspitzen näherten. Mühelos schoss Vasquez im Slalom zwischen ihnen durch und verlagerte sein Gewicht unterstützend jedes Mal, wenn der Drache sich von einer Seite auf die andere legte. Die Reihe der Steine war länger als erwartet, unversehens fanden sie sich schon an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Schlucht wieder. Schnell schlug Vasquez kräftig mit den Flügeln und zog hoch, parallel zur Felswand. Einen Moment später waren sie oben im rotgoldenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Unter ihnen breiteten sich Emerald, die Schlucht, die Prärie und ein Wald aus. Faraday hob die Arme und stieß einen ausgelassenen Ruf aus, in den Vasquez nicht minder freudig einstimmte, während sie am Himmel kreisten.

In diesem Moment, auf dem Rücken seines Drachen, die Welt unter sich ausgebreitet, waren alle Zweifel, die Faraday je diesbezüglich gehegt hatte, verschwunden. Denn die Antwort auf eine seiner brennendsten Fragen war nun auf der Hand: Er war ein Drachenreiter, weil er einfach hierfür _geboren_ war.

 

 

Lächelnd beschattete Arden seine Augen mit der Hand, als Sam und er Seite an Seite die Silhouetten hoch am Himmel beobachteten.

 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an damals, Sam?" Sams Lächeln war nostalgisch und traurig zugleich.

 

„Jeden Tag. Aber im Gegensatz zu den beiden wir konnten es nicht erwarten, endlich abzuheben."

 

*******

 

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das verpasst habe!", rief Goodnight, als Vasquez und Faraday landeten. „Sam, warum hast du uns nicht dazu geholt? Ich hätte alles darum gegeben, unseren Iren wie ein Mädchen schreien zu hören."

 

„Goody, an deiner Stelle wäre ich ganz still. Du hast sogar gezweifelt, dass ich überhaupt abheben würde", wandte Billy trocken ein, ehe ein anderer etwas sagen konnte. Der Reiter lief feuerrot an und gab Billy einen kleinen Klaps gegen die Schulter. Was ihn natürlich nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

Faraday bekam von alldem nichts mit. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er die Beingurte und ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Doch er lief nicht weit. Direkt an Vasquez ' Hals blieb er stehen, schlang die Arme darum und presste sein Gesicht in das warme Gefieder. Hilflos versuchte er, seinem Drachen wenigstens ansatzweise zu vermitteln, wie überwältigt er sich fühlte.

Zum ersten Mal kam von Vasquez reine, liebevolle Zuneigung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, die Flugszene erinnert definitiv an die aus dem Eragon-Film, weil ich sie liebe!


	8. Der Zwischenstand!!!  Edit: Jetzt auch mit ein paar Links

**_ Steckbriefe der Drachen _ **

**__ **

Also, diese ganze Geschichte ist ja überhaupt erst zustande gekommen, weil ich mich eines Tages fragte, wie manche der Sieben wohl als Drachen aussähen. Dabei habe ich mir zunächst die Kostüme angesehen, um dominierende Farben zu bestimmen: Silber (Messer), schwarz und weiß (Kostüm) für Billy; Dunkelbraun (Haarfarbe), Schwarz, Rot (Weste) und ebenfalls Silber (Colts) für Vasquez und bei Horne habe ich mich auf die verschiedenen Felle konzentriert, die er trägt und mit Kupfer noch eine „Drachenfarbe“ dazugegeben.

Neben der Nationalität habe ich mich bei der Rasse und Anatomie nach den Persönlichkeiten und Kampfstilen der drei gerichtet: Billy ist ein asiatischer Drache, blitzschnell und still; Vasquez bewegt sich im Film auch sehr geschmeidig und wendig und Horne rennt einfach alle um.

**__ **

** Billy Rocks (Koreanischer Yong)  ([(grobes anatomisches Konzept)](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=https://img1.etsystatic.com/009/1/7642815/il_340x270.411899489_6f23.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.etsy.com/market/chinese_water_dragon&h=270&w=340&tbnid=_L_eSKOWCmuKCM:&vet=1&q=silver+asian+dragon&docid=_fBm983foUP2mM&hl=de&ei=BWKLWJvOC4bnUqTsnqgB&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung)**

**Schuppenfarbe:** silbern

**Länge:** 10 Meter

**Beinzahl:** 4, die Hinterbeine sind ein wenig kräftiger

**Flugfähigkeit:** zwar flügellos, ist aber entgegen aller Naturgesetze fähig, sich schlängelnd durch die Luft zu bewegen

**Weitere körperliche Merkmale:** zwei leicht verzweigte Hörner am Kopf; zwei Fühler hinter den Nüstern; dunkle Augen mit runden Pupillen; dunkelgrauer Haarwuchs an Kinn, Knöcheln und als Mähne; unterschiedlich lange spitze Stacheln an beiden Seiten seines Schwanzes; Bauch mit abgerundeten, elfenbeinfarbenen Platten geschützt

**Laute:** summt leise bei Zufriedenheit; stößt bei Wut ein löwenartiges Brüllen aus; insgesamt aber der stillste Drache hier, bevorzugt auch telepathische Kommunikation mit seinem Reiter

**Kampftechnik:** kann mit wirklich allem kämpfen, was sein Körper bietet- vorne und hinten; bewegt sich schneller als alle anderen Drachen; setzt aber bevorzugt seine unwahrscheinlich spitzen Klauen und Schwanzstacheln ein (obwohl er auch sehr kräftige Kiefer hat)

**__ **

** Vasquez (Mexikanischer Amphithere)  [anatomisches Konzept](http://credoinlucem.deviantart.com/art/Vasquez-1-659906035)**

**Gefiederfarbe:**  [ungefähr so](http://credoinlucem.deviantart.com/art/Vasquez-2-659906659)   schimmernd ebenholzfarben mit schwarzen und roten Sprenkeln; Federkiele silbrig

**Länge:** 12 Meter (wirkt ähnlich wie Billy aber nicht immer so groß, da er sich auf dem Boden leicht einrollt)

**Beinzahl:** 0 (stützt sich am Boden auf Flügelkrallen und eingerollten Schwanz)

**Flugfähigkeit:** herausragend  & wendig aufgrund seines schlangenartigen Körpers

**Weitere körperliche Merkmale:** schnabelartige Schnauzenspitze; Federn sind am Hinterkopf länger und bilden so eine leichte Krause; bernsteinfarbene Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen; große Flügel mit weinroten Schwungfedern; gefiederter Schwanz; Bauch mit spitzen beigen Platten gepanzert

**Laute:** im Gegensatz zu Billy kommuniziert Vasquez auch neben der sprachlichen Ebene viel: bei Zufriedenheit Schnurren wie eine Katze, als Warnruf Keckern wie eine Elster, Fauchen bei Wut, als Angriffsschrei eine durchdringende Mischung aus Kreischen und Brüllen

**Kampftechnik:** erschlägt Menschen und kleinere Drachen mit seinem Schwanz, kann seinen Kiefer wie eine Schlange ausrenken und so viel von einem Gegner in seinen Mund bekommen und es abbeißen, schlingt sich um größere Drachen und erwürgt sie/bricht ihnen alle Knochen, Giftzähne

 

** Jack Horne (Boulder)  so, nur in den passenden Farben**

**Panzerhautfarbe:** verschiedene Brauntöne mit sandfarbener Musterung und Kupferklecksen

**Länge:** 4,5 Meter (wirkt aber gewaltig)

**Beinzahl:** 4, alle gleichermaßen kräftig

**Flugfähigkeit:** zwar vorhanden, aber schwerfällig und nicht wendig; er ist in einem Kampf auf dem Boden deutlich effektiver

**Weitere körperliche Merkmale:** gedrehte Widderhörner an beiden Seiten des breiten Kopfes; kurze Schnauze mit eher kleinen Zähnen; kleine, rot glühende Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen; Pranken sind eine Mischung aus Tatze und Huf; Rücken und Bauch gepanzert; Keulenschwanz; gesamter Körperbau fest, kompakt und massig wie ein Fels

**Laute:** bei Zufriedenheit ein kehliges Gurgeln; beim Angriff ein tiefes, markerschütterndes Brüllen

**Kampftechnik:** fegt Gegner mit seinem Schwanz um, rammt sie mit seinen Hörnern oder zertrampelt sie

 

 

**_ Grundlagen der Bindung: _ **

  * Reiter und Drache kommen im selben Moment auf die Welt
  * Der Reiter trägt von Geburt an ein „Drachenmal“ (auf den ersten Blick nur von Kennern von einer Narbe zu unterscheiden) als rotes Muster irgendwo auf seinem Körper
  * Bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Drachen wächst auf dem Drachenmal die Körperoberfläche des Drachen
  * Nachdem die Bindung eingegangen wurde (bei einem gänzlich unwilligen Drachen nicht möglich), sind Reiter und Drache telepathisch verbunden; die Intensität variiert von Paar zu Paar, wird aber durch den ersten gemeinsamen Flug vertieft



 

 

 

**_ Bisher bekannte Reiter, ihre Drachen(male) und ihre Sättel _ **

** Goodnight Robicheaux (Billy Rocks, seit zehn Jahren) **

**Drachenmal:** filigranes Ornament aus silbernen Schuppen vom linken Handgelenk bis zur Schulter

**Sattel:** Spezialanfertigung; sandfarbenes, mit Silberbeschlägen verziertes Leder; Bänder, um Waffen und Gepäck zu verstauen; vorne und hinten nach oben gebogen; breit und komfortabel; kein Sattelknauf; zusätzlich zu den Beingurten wird der Reiter durch zwei Gurte an den Handgelenken gesichert, die Leinen, die sie mit dem Sattel verbinden sind verstellbar, sodass die Bewegungsfreiheit im Kampf nicht eingeschränkt wird; der Sattel ist an Billys Vorderbeinen und durch einen Brustgurt befestigt.

ð  Der Sattel ist an einen bedachten Flugstil angepasst und sorgt durch seine gute Sicherung dafür, dass Reiter und Drache während des Fluges auch separat kämpfen können

 

** Joshua Faraday (Vasquez, seit Kapitel 5 – ihr wart live dabei!) **

**Drachenmal:** eine Linie hauchfeiner Federn, die am rechten Ellbogen beginnt, sich zweimal um den Unterarm windet und auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenks endet

**Sattel:** ein leichter, flacher Reisesattel aus dunklem Leder (stelle ich mir von der Form her ein bisschen vor wie den Sattel, den Hicks in _Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht_ anfertigt); aufgeprägtes Muster an den Rändern; Sattelknauf vorne am Sattel + ein paar Ösen, mit denen Faraday noch herumbasteln wird); Steigbügel, um die Füße auch bei gewagteren Manövern stabil zu halten; zwei breite, gepolsterte Gurte zum Festzurren der Beine am Sattel; Sattel ist an den Flügelansätzen und um den Bauch befestigt

ð  Zwar sind Vasquez und Faraday erst einmal mit einander geflogen, doch Faraday zeigt bereits jetzt Begeisterung für die schnellen, wendigen Manöver, für die Amphithere bekannt sind. Amphithere-Reiter kämpfen oft als Team mit ihren Drachen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links füge ich noch ein, bin noch etwas am Suchen.
> 
> So, hier ist er: der Zwischenstand und sogar noch ein Extrakapitel! Die schlechte Nachricht: Ich muss gerade eine Facharbeit schreiben und obwohl ich lieber hier weitermachen würde, schätze ich, dass die wohl Priorität hat. Damit werde ich wohl bis Ende nächsten Monats beschäftigt sein und ich kann bzgl. neuer Kapitel bis dahin leider nichts versprechen. Aber danach kann ich mich guten Gewissens voll und ganz wieder meinem Liebling hier widmen.
> 
> Alles Liebe, ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis. Dicker Knuddel und Schokomuffins an alle Leser!


	9. Was hinter uns liegt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, stellt euch vor, ich lebe auch noch! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir habe hören lasse, aber das heißt mitnichten, dass ich SR aufgegeben habe, ich liebe die Geschichte noch immer! Daher kommt hier ein neues Kapitel:

Jack nach diesem ersten Flug dazu zu bewegen, ihn aufsitzen zu lassen, war für den armen Faraday schier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es brauchte fünf Äpfel, bis der Hengst die Untreue seines Menschen halbwegs verzieh und sich dazu herabließ, ihn wieder zu transportieren. Natürlich hätten die Reiter auch ihre Drachen besteigen können, doch so konnten sie sich während der Reise besser austauschen, während ihre Drachen über ihnen kreisten.

 

„Der Umweg zu Horne hat uns leider Zeit gekostet“, erklärte Sam nachdenklich. „Der schnellste Weg führt durch das Territorium der Komantschen. Wir können es durchqueren und hoffen, dass sie eine Gruppe bewaffneter Männer und zwei Drachen in Ruhe lassen werden.“

 

„So sicher wäre ich mir da nicht“, gab Goodnight zu bedenken. „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass vor langer Zeit Donnervögel aus dem Norden hierher gekommen sind und ihre Nachfahren immer noch im Stamm leben. Sollen recht wehrhaft sein.“

 

„Wir müssen es riskieren.“ Alle drehten sich zu Emma Cullen um, die sie alle entschlossen und ziemlich einschüchternd anfunkelte. „Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.“ Und so betraten sie das Gebiet des Volkes, das sich an Gefährlichkeit sehr gut mit den Drachen messen konnte. Den restlichen Tag über befand sich die Gruppe in steter Wachsamkeit. Während die Menschen auf dem Boden das Gestrüpp und die Bergkämme mit den Augen nach Indianern absuchten, überwachten die Drachen über ihnen den Himmel.

 

 _Trau niemals einem Volk, das seine Flügel verborgen hält wie eine versteckte Waffe_. Faraday war nicht sicher, ob Vasquez ihm diesen angespannten Gedanken bewusste geschickt hatte, doch er antwortete trotzdem.

 

 _Nenn den Wasserdrachen erst Großmaul, wenn du sehr weit vom Fluss weg bist, amigo_.

 

Fast zur selben Zeit schien ein plötzliches Zucken durch Billys Geist zu schießen und er richtete den Blick ruckartig in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Sein langer Körper bewegte sich fast auf der Stelle, während er mehrere Sekunden konzentriert auf das Tal starrte.

 

 _Alles in Ordnung da oben, Billy_?, fragte Goodnight besorgt. Billy wartete einen Augenblick mit seiner Antwort, wobei er sich wieder etwas entspannte.

 

 _Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Verfolger hinter euch bemerkt. Gerade habe ich aber niemanden gesehen, es wird wohl ein Reh gewesen sein._ Wirklich beruhigen tat diese Erklärung sie dann doch nicht. Sie alle waren insgeheim froh, als Sam ein Lager aufschlagen ließ und die Drachen wieder zu ihnen stießen. Bald hatten alle sich um das Feuer versammelt, niemand in wirklich entspannter Stimmung, auch wenn sie inzwischen nicht mehr atemlos nach dem markerschütternden Adlerschrei lauschten, mit dem Donnervögel angriffen. Emma saß in einer Felsnische und starrte geistesabwesend in die Flammen. Vasquez hatte sich als erster zusammengerollt, den Kopf unter einen Flügel geschoben und war fast sofort eingeschlafen. Es war die erste Nacht seit einer langen Zeit, in der jemand über seinen Schlaf wachen würde und er nicht befürchten musste, getötet zu werden, sobald er die Augen schloss. Teddy hatte sich weiter oben auf einem Abhang niedergelassen und nahm einen Schluck aus einer Whiskyflasche, was natürlich Faradays Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er wandte den Blick von seinem tief schlafenden Drachen ab (wobei er sich verbot, verweichlichte Wörter wie „niedlich“ zu denken oder zärtlichen Unfug zu fühlen) und ließ sich neben Teddy nieder. Der junge Mann mit dem weichen Blick wirkte zwischen diesen Kämpfern so deplatziert, dass Faraday fragend zu dem Colt an seinem Gürtel nickte.

 

„Sag mal, kannst du mit dem Ding da überhaupt schießen?“ Teddy wich seinem Blick aus.

 

„Ich glaub schon“, murmelte er. „Wenn ich muss.“ Faraday schnaubte.

 

„Der einzige Ort, wo du mit dieser Einstellung hinkommst, ist sechs Fuß unter der Erde, Kleiner. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: ich krieg einen Schluck und dafür zeige ich dir ein paar Tricks.“ Teddy überlegte kurz, reichte ihm dann aber doch die Flasche. Als Faraday den Whisky wieder absetzte, zog er eine Karte aus seiner Westentasche. Er klemmte sie zwischen zwei Finger und hielt sie seinem Gegenüber vors Gesicht.

 

„Lektion eins: Wenn du es schaffst, dir die Karte zu schnappen, überlebst du. Wenn ich schneller bin, bist du tot.“ Nicht einmal ein neugeborenes Kätzchen hätte langsamer nach der Karte greifen können als Teddy. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du hättest dein erstes und letztes Duell verloren. Versuch es noch einmal.“ Seine Frustration machte Teddy etwas schneller, doch Faraday ließ ihn absichtlich die Karte greifen- nur, um ihm einen Revolver mit gespanntem Hahn zwischen die Augen zu setzen. „Lektion zwei: Es geht nie um die Karten. Ein Mann kann immer versteckte Waffen haben und während du auf das Auge eines Drachen zielst, kann sein Schwanz dir das Genick brechen.“ Betont langsam steckte er die Waffe wieder weg. Mit einem Ruck stand Teddy auf und entfernte sich von ihm.

 

„Ich glaube, den Whisky brauchen Sie nötiger als ich. Behalten Sie die Flasche.“ „Werde ich auch“, rief Faraday ihm unbeeindruckt hinterher. An einer anderen Stelle hatte Goodnight sich gegen Billys Flanke gelehnt und unterhielt sich leise mit Sam.

 

„So, was springt hier für uns raus? Ich hab gehört, da soll in der Nähe eine Goldmine sein.“ Goodnight grinste breit und auch Sam lächelte.

 

„Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert. Eigentlich solltest du der Drache von euch beiden sein.“

 

„Ach nein, Billy macht seine Sache sehr gut.“ In dem folgenden Moment der Stille ließ er seine Augen über das Lager wandern, bis sie auf Emma zu ruhen kamen.

 

„Sie ist etwa so alt wie Leira damals war, oder?“ Sam nickte.

 

„Und sie ist auch so mutig wie sie war“, fügte er mit belegter Stimme hinzu. Einen Moment später spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm und blickte in Goodnights durchdringende Augen.

 

„Sam… lass uns für die Leute in Rose Creek kämpfen. Für das, was vor uns liegt und nicht das, was wir schon lange hinter uns gelassen haben. Kannst du mir das versprechen?“ Sam wusste, dass Goodnight recht hatte, schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und nickte.

 

„Ich versuche es.“ Wenig später verstummten die Gespräche, als einer nach dem anderen sich schlafen legte. Faraday hatte die erste Wache übernommen und verbrachte ein paar Stunden damit, in die Dunkelheit zu starren, bevor er wie vereinbart Sam weckte. Als es für ihn Zeit wurde, zu schlafen, war das Feuer schon fast ganz heruntergebrannt und die Nacht kalt. Er überlegte und beäugte dabei seine schlafenden Mitstreiter. Als Sam in eine andere Richtung blickte, schlich er sich um die Feuerstelle herum zu dem atmenden Berg aus Federn, der sein Drache in der Dunkelheit war. Vorsichtig kletterte er über den Schwanz hinweg und legte sich mit dem Rücken an die warme Seite. Bei dieser Berührung regte sich Vasquez etwas, doch als Faraday etwas wie ein mentales _Ich bin’s_ schickte, beruhigte sich der Drache wieder. Faraday gab sich Mühe, das verschlafene _güero_ ebenso zu ignorieren wie den gefiederten Schwanz, der sich um ihn schlang oder der Flügel, der sich schützend über ihn schob. Wenn Joshua Faraday irgendwelche freundlichen Gefühle hätte, was käme als nächstes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Donnervögel (also Menschen, die sich in riesige sturmbringende Vögel verwandeln können) sind eigentlich Teil der kanadischen Indianermythologie. Es hat mir aber so gut in den Kram gepasst, deshalb habe ich einfach ein paar Nachfahren besagter Donnervögel bei den Komantschen angesiedelt.


	10. Red Harvest

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einem warnenden Fauchen unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Billy hatte die letzte Wache vor dem Aufstehen übernommen. Der silberne Drache stand nun mit drohend erhobenem Schwanz und ausgefahrenen Krallen vor einem anderen Drachen. Kürzer, aber deutlich massiver. Und er hätte eigentlich weit hinter ihnen sein sollen.

 

„Horne ist uns die ganze Zeit bis hierhin gefolgt?!“, fragte Goodnight ungläubig. _Da lagst du doch richtig mit dem Verfolger, Billy._

 

Der Boulder duckte sich leicht und nickte wortlos zu etwas, was sich hinter ihnen befinden musste. Noch während sie herumwirbelten, zogen die Männer ihre Waffen; die Drachen fletschten die Zähne und spannten sich an. Ein durchdringender Vogelschrei lenkte aller Aufmerksamkeit auf den Himmel und das Wesen, dass gerade einige Meter entfernt von ihnen zur Landung ansetzte. Das Gras wurde niedergedrückt von dem Schlagen drei mächtiger Flügelpaare, als ein blutroter Donnervogel mit einem toten Reh in den Klauen auf der staubigen Erde aufsetzte. Die meisten der Gruppe bekamen das erste Mal einen dieser Gestaltwandler zu Gesicht, doch Horne und Sam erkannten, dass das Exemplar von ihnen männlich, jung und gerade erst ausgewachsen war. Für Sam war der Donnervogel so prächtig und schön wie ein Drache mit seiner Länge von zehn Fuß und dem kräftig gefärbten, schimmernden Gefieder, das nach Art der Eingeborenen mit verschiedenen Mustern verziert war. Über dem scharfen, gebogenen Schnabel blickten zwei dunkle Augen unbewegt auf die Reisenden vor ihm. Nachdem sie ein letztes Mal gespreizt wurden, falteten sich die Flügelpaare (in den Spannweiten wohl von vorne nach hinten sechs, vier und zwei Meter lang) leicht zusammen. Sam wusste, dass sie es nicht so interpretieren durften, dass es dem Donnervogel egal war, dass sie in das Gebiet seines Stammes eindrangen. Das war es nämlich ganz gewiss nicht. Wenn sie ihre Absichten nicht darlegten, würde er angreifen.

 

„Sagt mir, dass ich halluziniere…“

 

„Du halluzinierst“, antwortete Faraday auf Goodnights gemurmelte Frage. „Aber dann geht’s mir auch so.“

 

„Es gibt hier doch einen ganzen Stamm. Seht ihr noch einen?“, fragte Vasquez leise, die goldenen Augen fest auf die derzeitige Bedrohung gerichtet. Faraday spürte, wie sein Drache langsam aus der Benommenheit des tiefsten Schlafes, den er seit Langem hatte, erwachte.

 

_Nada,_ antwortete Faraday, auch niemand sonst schien weitere Komantschen zu entdecken.

 

Langsam stand Sam auf.

 

„Komantsche! Wir kommen in Frieden“, rief er in der Sprache des Stammes, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Donnervogels auf sich zu lenken. Sam hob deutlich seine Waffe hoch, zeigte sie dem Komantschen.

 

„Vasquez“, sagte er leise, bevor er dem Drachen den Revolver hinhielt. Den Donnervogel blickte er die ganze Zeit an, während dieser mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete, wie Sam sich von den riesigen Kiefern seine Waffe vorsichtig aus der Hand ziehen ließ. Anhand dieses Vertrauensbeweises zeigte Sam den Zusammenhalt der Gruppe und seinen Respekt für die Drachen. Derart unbewaffnet schritt er vorsichtig weiter, bis er zwischen dem Donnervogel und seinen Gefährten stand. Währenddessen wandelte sich die Erscheinungsform des riesigen Vogels zu einem jungen bewaffneten Indianer. Einem Krieger.

 

„Du sprichst die Sprache meines Volkes?“

 

„Ein wenig. Sprichst du das Englisch der weißen Männer?“

 

„Ein wenig“, gab der Indianer, immer noch in seiner eigenen Sprache zurück. Das erleichterte die Sache für Sam, dessen Sprachkenntnisse hier nicht ganz ausgereicht hätten.

 

„Wo ist dein Stamm?“

 

„Unsere Ältesten sagen, mein Weg ist ein anderer als der der anderen aus meinem Volk.“

 

„Mein Weg ist auch anders. Mein Weg, unser Weg.“ Kurz deutete er auf die Gruppe hinter sich. „Wir gehen und kämpfen gegen böse Männer und Drachen. Vermutlich werden wir dabei sterben.“ Natürlich hoffte Sam, dass sie überleben würden, doch die Chancen standen momentan nicht gut. Und ob sie es nun zeigten oder nicht- den Kämpfern war das auch klar. Aber das war schon lange ihr aller Leben gewesen. Auf der Jagd, gejagt, in Wettkämpfen, im Pokerspiel des Lebens. Sie alle hatten schon so lange mit dem Tod als Begleiter gelebt, doch sie hatten bisher immer überlebt. Das Leben am Rand des Abgrunds war ihnen vertraut. Sam wollte nicht, dass dieses Leben das der Leute aus Emmas Dorf wurde.

Der junge Krieger musterte ihn intensiv. Richtete seinen Blick auch auf die Menschen und Drachen hinter Sam. Wie die Drachen respektierten auch die Komantschen Mut, wenn sie ihn in anderen sahen. Das war es, worauf Sam hoffte. Wenn Horne sich ihnen nun doch anschloss, wären sie sieben. Drei Männer, drei Drachen und ein Donnervogel. Damit hätten sie ihn Sams Augen vielleicht doch eine Chance. Da wechselte das Wesen vor ihm plötzlich wieder die Gestalt. Sam wusste, dass die anderen dies als Angriff sehen konnten, und hob beruhigend eine Hand. Der Komantsche wandte sich nämlich von ihm ab und der erlegten Beute zu, die er mit sich gebracht hatte. Mit einer Klaue schlitzte er den Bauch des Kadavers auf und hackte mit dem Schnabel eines der Organe heraus. Sobald er wieder menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, griff er es und reichte es Sam.

 

„Man nennt mich Red Harvest.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er das rohe Fleisch vor den Mund und mimte beißende Bewegungen, bevor er es Sam hinhielt. Der nahm es -wobei er es schaffte, keine Miene zu verziehen- und biss ohne Zögern, aber nicht ohne Ekel, ein blutiges Stück ab, kaute und schluckte es. Dann wandte er sich ab und kehrte zum Rest der Gruppe zurück. Währenddessen blickte Red Harvest ihm nach und aß langsam den Rest des Fleisches.

 

„Was hat er gesagt?“, rief Horne Sam entgegen.

 

„Er kommt mit uns“, verkündete Sam und rieb sich mit etwas Sand das Blut von den Fingern. Bei diesen Worten senkten sich die Waffen und die Drachen entspannten sich.

 

„Dann können wir ja nach dem Frühstück weiter.“ Sam ignorierte das leise Lachen, das in der Stimme des Iren mitklang.

 

„Mir braucht ihr nichts machen, ich hatte schon was.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte einfach keinen Weg finden, Reds schönes Pferd in die Geschichte einzubringen.


End file.
